Excuse me, I love you
by MsRainey
Summary: Cloud x Tifa. Cloti. A series of one shots displaying daily life for the Planet's heroes.
1. He had to admit

**Disclaimer: Don't own FF7**

**A/N: New type of Cloti! Enjoy!**

* * *

-

-

-

-

He had to admit, every time she swiped her hair out of her eyes while washing the dishes, she looked adorable. Maybe it was the strong drink she had mixed for him that was taking over his mind. He didn't know.

He had to admit, no matter how many guys he saw trying to make a move on her or ask her out, he loved how she would glance at his direction, give him a smile, and turn the other man down gently.

He had to admit, that maybe it wasn't the alcohol making him feel a burning sensation in his stomach, but just the way she looked at him.

He had to admit, he just couldn't see himself falling for another woman.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Hope you liked it! No flames please!**


	2. Thank you

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I can't thank the reviewers enough. My baby Jake loves you all as well. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tifa walked to her door and paused. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't that hard really. She looked as her hand was paused over the door knob. What the heck, she thought.

Tifa walked out of her room and checked on the children before walking to her destination. She grimaced and put a hand to her head before knocking softly. She heard a grunt and entered timidly.

The blond that was sitting on the bed, looked at Tifa. His eyes widened for a split second on her attire. A loose shirt about mid thigh. "...Tifa...?"

She swallowed nervously and wiped her eyes. "I never thanked you."

Cloud's brows furrowed.

"You brought them back to me and I never said thank you."

Oh, he realized. She was thanking him for bringing back Marlene and 'saving' Denzel. She had broke down with him the night before saying she didn't know what she would have done if they had been taken from her forever.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's hand and sat her down next to him. "You don't need to thank me... I should be apologizing for acting selfish during my whole isolation."

"No," Tifa interrupted. "I wouldn't have had it any other way. Things are better now. Look at the result of the events. Don't apologize. I... we love you for you Cloud."

Cloud smiled very slightly, trying not to make it noticeable, but Tifa managed to capture it and felt her heart flutter.

"May I... sleep here tonight?" She asked, now not wanting to be away from his warmth.

Cloud face went from shocked to flushed very quickly. "Um." He managed to hum out and nodded as a yes.

He suppressed a shiver as her legs tangled around his. "Goodnight Cloud." She whispered.

It wasn't until Tifa was asleep that he spoke. "I never thanked you Tifa. For always being there. For waiting. I never did... So, thank you."

With that he very lightly pressed his lips against her forehead and let the sound of her calm breathing pull him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing: JingYee, luneress, gilmaxter, Kohryu, C2-Chikaru, Kyokoaurora, Hipathya**

**You guys rock my socks, float my boat, whatever. Thanks again!**


	3. Knock it off!

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Hellooooo! Muchos Gracia's Reviewers! _Did I ever tell you you're my heeeeerooo!?_ Sorry, my friend got that stuck in my head today. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter because it was fun to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, knock it off!"

The small girl ran to the group of boys who were laughing and spitting at something on the ground. She couldn't see what the boys were taunting at, for the boys were in her vision.

The leader of the rowdy seven year olds named Johnny, turned his head when he heard the girl call out. "Oh, hi Tifa!"

Tifa frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you guys doing?"

Their faces held a shared look of mock innocence. Tifa's hands left her hips and her head lifted slightly higher when she heard a strangled grunt. There he was in all his glory of embarrassment and self pity.

"Cloud!" She yelled worriedly, he tiny voice reaching a new high octave. She ran next to him, grabbed the edge of her dress, and wiped the blood from his busted lip.

She turned back at the boys. "How dare you! You're just a bunch of- of- bullies!"

Timmy, a uncleanly boy, snorted. "Why are you defending up for him, huh? We thought you said he wasn't your friend. You must have been lying!"

Tifa, even at a young age, had a very keen mind. She was rather smart for a 6 year old. "Well, he is my friend, and if you don't stop picking on him, you're not gonna like what I do!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared. What do ya say boys? Another round for the scrawny retard?"

Cloud watched with admiration as the little girl in the blue dress stood up for him. "He's not a retard!"

"Yeah huh! Doesn't even talk to anyone! He doesn't even have a dad! He's a worthless retard!"

"You take that back right now Timothy Cooke!" Tifa yelled.

Said boy's face hardened as he was called by his full name. "No!"

It was a memorable day for both Cloud and Tifa. Cloud had officially became friends with his pretty neighbor. And Tifa had thrown her first punch.

Needless to say, Timothy didn't pick on Cloud anymore after that.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing!: Luneress, elebelly, kohryu, Darius Blackthorne, C2-Chikaru, Kyokoaurora, Angelwriter, and Ch0k-nat! Once again, you all rock!!**


	4. Live Love Laugh

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever! My brother and school have been increasingly more hectic. I had fun writing this chapter. Hope Cloud isn't too OOC. Please enjoy! And no flames! Thank you reviewers, I love you!**

Cloud sat quietly on the couch. It wasn't everyday that he was alone at the Tavern. Seventh Heaven was closed for the week. Tifa's orders. She had left to go visit Cid and Shera in Rocket Town.

At first she had to keep Cloud from tagging along with her in worry. After that, she finally convinced him she was a big girl and could handle herself. After all, he needed to watch the children anyways.

Sighing in absolute boredom, Cloud wondered if Tifa had felt this way when he was gone all the time. He walked up the stairs and his feet made their way "accidentally" into her bedroom.

He sat on her bed and drummed his fingers lightly on the quilt. Sighing once again, he glanced at her clock. 1:23PM. The kids still had another hour until they were released from school. Something shiny caught his attention from the slightly opened closet however. After about ten seconds of inner debating, Cloud decided to check it out. It wasn't like he was snooping... merely glancing.

It turned out to be a small tin can, covered in silver glitter and a pink little ribbon that looked like it was glued to the top. Curiously, Cloud opened it to see letters and objects. About...

Him!

Picking up a photo he saw that it was most likely taken by Yuffie from the way the angle was. You had to tilt it to the right sightly to see the picture upright. It was a good picture although. Tifa and himself on night patrol in the old days. It was a clear night and looked extremely beautiful and serene in itself. But what had Cloud's cheeks tinted was the way their backs were facing the camera, and how his stare had been towards Tifa.

They were sitting at the edge of the cliff, keeping watch. Tifa hugging her knees and looking up at the stars. Cloud on the other hand, hand one knee bent in with his arm lying across it and his other supporting his body. You could only see his profile because his face was turned toward Tifa with an indescribable way. Affection... Care... Hope... Love?

Cloud set the picture down and picked up a small plastic ring, and smiled. When he was younger, Tifa had told him that boys and girls were supposed to be married when they were older, so maybe they could marry each other. Cloud at the time, oblivious to gender types, agreed and ran into the quick shop and got the ring, put it on her finger shyly and headed home.

That had been a very embarrassing moment, Cloud thought putting that to the side as well. Then, a small envelope caught his attention. It was a light blue and smelt like Tifa. _To Cloud _it read. It was sealed shut, but curiosity overtook his actions. It wasn't like he was doing something illegal; after all, it was addressed to him.

Hesitantly opening it, he realized that this was 3 years ago that it was written. Before Denzel and Marlene lived with them. Just a little into their Sephiroth journey.

_Dearest Cloud,_

_If you're reading this then you must know that I am dead. _

Cloud's eyes widened and hastily continued.

_I know times for us haven't always been the smoothest or even the best, but I know that they were real. You were real. Please Cloud, don't change. Please be happy and live today as if it is you're last. I hope to think that you and Aeris are living happily ever after and that my absence isn't all that's on your mind. But, there is one thing I never had the courage to tell you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts when I don't hear your voice and it hurts when I don't see your stupid grin, and it hurts to know that we never had a chance to see if things could have worked out. _

_I just can't help but wonder... would there have been us? Maybe in the Lifestream I'll be able to tell you face to face and not have to worry about you loving me back. I know you did, even if just as a friend. I can always know that you loved me in whatever way you did. And please, do me a favor. _

_Live. _

_Love. _

_And most importantly, Laugh. _

_Your laugh was one of the most rare things about you Cloud. And for the few times I actually heard it, it was honestly the most tranquil sound I had ever heard. For me... Laugh. And one more thing, watch after Yuffie. She's very important to me and is sometimes afraid to come out behind her mask. Keep an eye out for her and care for her. Sadly, I was the only one who knew of her true tragedies. _

_I love you Cloud Strife. Never forget._

_With all my love; Your best friend,_

_Tifa Lockhart_

His eyes skimmed over the page a hundred times. Tifa loved him. And she had thought all this time that he was in love with Aeris, when ironically it had been her all along. Just the thought of Tifa being dead brought a knot to his stomach and made him nauseas.

Cloud jumped out of his thoughts when he heard the Bar door open downstairs. Quickly, he put everything away before Tifa caught him snooping.

He couldn't get to her fast enough. He quickly went down the steps and very un-Cloud like, hugged her. Tifa dropped her luggage in surprise and timidly hugged him back. She became worried when she felt him shaking.

"Cloud, wha-"

"I'm going to live for us Tifa." He noticed her confused and worried stare. "I am."

"I don't understand." She said gently, trying to cam him down out of whatever had had him so upset. Without any words, he reached into his picket and withdrew the plastic ring. Tifa gasped gently and blushed.

"I want to live, laugh, and love," He spoke before she could interrupt. "Everyday, with you."

And with that he very gently pressed his lips on hers.

**Thanks for reviewing: PoutingCutie, Kyokoaurora, PeppermintMochaFrap, Luneress, Kohryu, Prettygirl17, Sana-Chan9, fairheartstrife**


	5. Better than alright

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Sorry for long updates, so much drama in my life right now that I'm usually on the couch eating tubs of Ice cream and crying! Wahh! Anyhoo, thank you reviewers! **

"I heard her."

Tifa looked up from drying her dish with a questioning look.

"Yesterday. She said everything was alright.'" Cloud took a drink of his beer and smiled slightly at Tifa. "But... she was wrong."

"Cloud..." Tifa said, trying to comprehend what he was telling her. Was he unhappy? Was he still so blind after all that geostigma to realize he could be happy?

"...She was wrong, because... it's better than alright." With that, Cloud set his drink down and walked around the counter to a confused Tifa. Before letting her speak, he gently grabbed the plate she was drying and completed the task.

"You told me I hated being alone, so I should let people in..." He paused and Tifa's eyes urged him to continue. "I hate being alone, because you're not there with me...And, I'm asking if you will let me in ...your heart."

Tifa blushed then smiled. "Only if you let me in yours."

**Thank you for reviewing: Kohryu, PeppermintMochaFrapp, Luneress, Kyokoaurora, Sana-Chan9, elebelly, mistakenXsilence**


	6. Hope after all

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tifa dried her eyes and turned over in bed once more. This hotel bed is so uncomfortable, she thought. She then heard the door close and footsteps walk to the bed next to hers.

Tifa carefully peeked and saw Aeris getting into bed, smiling. When she saw that smile Tifa felt nothing but a sharp pain in her chest. Yet, she was still happy that Aeris was happy. She chuckled mentally at how completely complicated she was.

"Tifa," She heard Aeris whisper. "Are you awake?"

"No." She mumbled back.

Aeris giggled. "If you were, you wouldn't have answered."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Tifa said, a smile in her voice. There was no way she could hate Aeris. "How was your date?"

Tifa could practically feel mirth radiating from her best friend. "Oh Tifa, it was amazing!" Tifa felt the pain get sharper and something was stinging her eyes.

"We were in a play and then we went to play some games and then we rode on the gondola. The fireworks were absolutely beautiful!" Aeris smile faded a bit, though Tifa couldn't see it. "Yes, Vincent was quite a gentleman."

Tifa's body literally jerked up. "What?" She asked.

Aeris smirked. "What?" She replied innocently. "I said 'Vincent was quite a gent-"

"No, I know what you said. But, you went with Vincent?"

"MmHm." Aeris replied. "Who did you think I would go with?"

Tifa blushed and opened and closed her mouth several times. "Well... I thought you would ask Cloud..." She trailed off.

Aeris giggled once more. "I was going to at first. But, I kind of got the feeling he had someone else on his mind. You know, maybe from the way he was looking at your glove."

Tifa's brow furrowed and glanced at where her clothes were folded on her dresser. Tee, shirt, socks, boots, gloves... wait, glove.

_Cloud _had her glove!?

"But- When- How- I just-"

Aeris sat up and laughed quietly. "Oh quit your rambling and go to sleep. I am extremely tired and would like for you not to be on cloud 9 the whole night. Excuse the pun and goodnight."

With that said, Aeris rolled over and went to sleep with a sly smile on her face.

Tifa glanced at her clothes again, smiled, and went to sleep.

Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

**I can't stand when people make Aeris out as a monotone innocent little flower girl. She has personality, spunk and wit! That's what I love about her! Yes, I do love Aeris, not as much as Tifa; but she deserves some fans, I mean, she did die for the planet!**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Fall of Normality**** , ****PeppermintMochaFrap, ****City of Dis**** ,****elebelly, ****Fairheartstrife****, ****cdaqtcherry**** , ****Kohryu, ****kyokoaurora**** , ****sana-chan9**** , ****luneress**

**You guys rock! Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Garden of Everything

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Another chapter. It's a bit angsty, but don't worry fluff is ahead I just like to balance between different areas in stories. Thank you especially to my faithful and new reviewers! You are all so awesome, and I love reading your messages, so R/R! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud saw her there, lying like a corpse in the bed of flowers.

His heart began to race and his palms started to sweat._ No._ He thought, rushing to her side. He couldn't lose someone again. Lose her. Especially her.

"Tifa." He said, hoping she would easily wake.

She didn't.

"Tifa!" He called again, a bit more urgency and fear in his voice. He saw her breath and panicked that it was her last, fortunately it wasn't.

"You're late."

He wanted to cry he was so relieved. But, as relieved as he was, he was angry. Who had done this to his Tifa? "Who did this?"

She shook her head, eyebrows scrunching together. "He.. didn't say."

Suddenly, she rose with her last remaining energy. "Marlene!"

Cloud's arms were ready for her when her eyes closed and her body went instantly to him. He made a vow silently that he would always catch her then. Realizing her words he looked around as much as he could with the extra weight in his arms.

No Marlene.

"Damnit!"

Pain flared in his arms and he hissed. He wished he wasn't so weak. He wished he had been there for Tifa. He could have probably prevented her fight, her damage.

-

-

After Reno and Rude left, Cloud took the time to sit next to Tifa's unconscious form. He grabbed her hand from where it had been placed neatly on top of the other and brought the knuckles to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I've broken our promise... again. I'm always late. Just like at the reactor... I could've lost you today. I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent Marlene and Denzel from being taken. This is all my fault." He sighed.

He carefully twisted the wolf ring on her finger. She had always taken care of it since he gave it to her. He wasn't going to let her down again. Not anymore.

But... he was going to die soon. How could he be there for his family? _Distance myself_. He thought placing her hand back to its original place and moving to the window. He couldn't let them watch as he slowly and painfully died.

He would have to distance himself. Just like he had been doing the last year and a half. He couldn't stand to see Tifa being broken like she was. He would keep himself away until he passed so it would be less painful for her.

However, Cloud didn't know the only thing slowly killing her was his absence.

* * *

**Thank you and I love you:**

**erinsoccer17  
mintee10  
Nanyoky  
sana-chan9  
kyokoaurora  
Fall of Normality  
City of Dis  
Fairheartstrife  
Kohryu  
Boby09  
Brocky**


	8. Painting the Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Hey guys! Trying to update as soon as possible but I've been busy! Thank you reviewers so much! You guys really make my day and keep the story going. Thanks alot and enjoy!**

* * *

"Cloud."

The feel of a soft but strong hand was on his bare chest. Cloud liked the feeling and didn't want to wake up yet.

"Cloud."

A playful slap in the face and a giggle caused the spiky haired hero to lazily stir awake. Adjusting his sight to the light, he was greeted with the image of Tifa's face. It was practically glowing the way the morning sun shone through the window onto her skin.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

He grunted. She smirked.

"Hmm. You know, you said you would help paint the children's room this morning... _Sooo_, get your lazy butt up and meet me next door." With that, she exited his room and he was left to glare at the sun for already making him sweat and for being too damn bright.

-

-

"Alright, so the kids are with Yuffie and Vincent, since I don't want them around the fumes, and I called Reeve earlier t-"

Tifa's voice was drowned out from his ears when he entered the room and viewed her attire. She was wearing some white tube top that cut just below her breasts and shorts short enough to rival with Yuffie's.

Cloud's throat dried up and his mouth went dry. He looked at Tifa when he heard her tone of voice. Annoyed and irritated.

"Uh.. what?"

She huffed. "I said pick up the paint brush, but since you're too high and mighty, I'll get it for you." Tifa went to bend down to get the brush and Cloud felt his cheeks flame and turned his face away so she wouldn't see his blush. How mortifying! Cloud Strife, blushing over a half naked Tifa... Wait! That didn't sound right!

"Cloud," Tifa's voice was concerned as she walked over to him and brought a hand to his forehead. "Are you alright? You look a bit flushed. Should I open a window for you? Let some air in? I know the air conditioner is broken and I've been bugging Barret to fix it for like a month-"

Once again Cloud zoned out Tifa's voice and just stared at her. Her hair was messily tied up in a tight, frizzled bun, her body glowed from the sweat beads that stuck to her skin and her top was a bit damp. He didn't know whether to hate the sun or to praise it. She was absolutely radiant.

"I'm fine Tifa." He confirmed seeing the wrinkle that always appeared near her forehead when she was worried.

She didn't look convinced. "Really," he added with a small smile. He saw her face soften to it's original cheerful state.

-

-

"Ugh. We're finally done!" Tifa cheered tiredly, before flopping down on the floor. Cloud chuckled and put his brush down before joining her.

They were covered in paint along with the sheets to protect the floor under them. Tifa looked at Cloud and they held eye contact for a moment before she looked away with a pink hue on her cheeks that were, too, covered in droplets of paint.

"You know," She started dipping her finger in the left over paint. "You have something.. riiight here." Her finger smeared across Cloud's cheekbone to his chin.

His eyes narrowed playfully when he saw her laughing mirthfully at his expense. He saw how beautiful she was in that moment and couldn't shake the feeling of complete love he felt for the smaller woman next to him. He dipped both his hands in the paint. She didn't notice since she was too busy laughing.

Tifa's laugh gradually faded into giggles when she saw him staring at her with such... passion? No, something beyond that. It made her stomach flutter.

In one graceful move, Cloud had cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. Tifa's mind shattered and she felt nothing but bliss... not to mention the light yellow paint drops on their lips. When they broke apart Cloud stood and walked to the door before stopping.

He looked at a dazed Tifa and smiled. "You have something right here." He said gesturing to his cheeks. He strode out the door and his grin widened when he managed to catch her breathless laugh that escaped from her mouth.

* * *

**Thanks a Moogles to:**

**elebelly**

**erinsoccer17**

**sana-chan9**

**prettygirl17**

**kyokoaurora**

**City of Dis**


	9. I wanna hold your Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Not much to say, but please please review! And don't be shy to message me, I like reading them. Thank you to those who do review, it makes my day. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes, I'm tired and not in the mood to edit, so yeah. Fluff ahead, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

I sat on my stool in front of my mirror, brushing my hair. I think I might cut it again soon. I hadn't shortened it since I promised that I would only cut it after Cloud forgave himself. Thankfully, he had.

I sighed. I was thinking about him again. But, I couldn't help it! He was always making me worry! Like right now for instance; the latest he ever comes home is 11:30, it's already 1:00. I've called him so many times that I finally gave up about thirty minutes ago.

Perhaps he is alright. Maybe he can't hear his phone if he's driving Fenrir. Yes. That must be it.

I look at my reflection and frown. I can see lines etched on my face.

I make myself relax and see them disappear. I also take in my clothing: one of Cloud's old shirts that he used to clean Fenrir. It has oil stains all over it and a few large rips here and there. But it's comfortable, and it smells like him.

I turn my head toward my window when I hear the engine pull into the garage. What should I do now? Should I wait for him to come up? This is the first time I would appear to be waiting for him; plus it may be awkward since we've been sharing my room the past couple days.

Three names: Denzel, Marlene, Yuffie.

They had decided to do an experiment in Cloud's room to see if they could use Fire3 on his bed. Don't ask me why, but Denzel and Marlene wanted to see since Cloud slept there, it had to be invincible just like him. I think Yuffie wanted to do it because Cloud had implied that she wasn't yet responsible to have a child. Maybe it was her hormones, but I don't think she liked that, so she went along with the kid's silly experiment.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened. Cloud walked in looking tired as usual.

"Hello Cloud." I said quietly.

He looked at me and nodded. "Tifa." He took off his vest and sat on the bed. "What are you doing up?"

I grimaced. "You had me worried Cloud. You never answer your phone! What happened?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I had to deliver something to Reeve last minute."

"Oh."

The silence was thick so I got up and sat next to him.

"You could have called." I stated, not looking at him. I felt his eyes shift to me.

"I know. I'm sorry."

I smiled at how sincere he sounded. "It's alright. Now, get dressed and lets go to bed."

-

-

I felt Cloud come under the covers and held back a giggle at how awkward it had been the first time. He had insisted on sleeping on the floor, but I would have none of that. Eventually, it felt natural... at least for me.

As he got comfortable, I noticed, as I had every night, that he kept his gloves on. I furrowed my brows and looked at him curiously. Why would he keep his gloves on in bed? Surely he takes them off when he's alone or in the shower.

I felt myself blush by thinking of Cloud... and a shower.

Shaking my head of these thoughts I saw that Cloud was already starting to fall asleep. "Cloud?" I whispered softly. He grunted in response, so I took it as a sign to continue. "Are you awake?"

He opened one eye and gazed at me through it. I felt my blush come back slightly.

"I was just wondering..." I fumbled for a word, a way to phrase it. What if I offend him or something? "Can I see your hands?"

That got his attention. He opened his other eye and his face hardened.

"I mean, wouldn't you be more comfortable with your gloves off?" I knew I sort of sounded like Yuffie pestering, but I was intrigued by what could be under the piece of fabric. I hadn't seen Cloud's hand since we were in Nibleheim.

"I-" He started, then stopped.

I sensed his discomfort and instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry Cloud, I shouldn't have asked."

He shook his head. "It's fine. It's just... I'm ashamed." His face had become somewhat like a child that had been caught stealing out of a cookie jar.

I propped myself up slightly. "Why?"

"There are some things that I haven't shown to anyone... Bu-"

"Really Cloud. I didn't mean to be nosy. You don't have to show me."

Cloud raised his hands in front of his face and began to stare at them. "... I... want to show you." He lifted on glove off and I had to admit that I was shocked that I was expecting some sort of huge deal. But, it was just a hand. He took off his other glove and that's when I saw it.

Numbers.

Like a test subject.

"Oh Cloud." I said, getting tearful. I now realized that he would always have that reminder of him being a test subject. A 'fake' person. An experiment.

"Tifa," He said bringing his hand up to my face. "Don't cry."

It was then that I felt his hands touch my face for the first time. They were slightly calloused but gentle. He wiped a tear that had stubbornly made its way out of my eye. It was amazing that these hands that a yielded a sword and defeated enemies, were they same hands that were touching my face like it were made of glass.

I grabbed his hand in both of my small ones and ran my thumb across the numbers. They were tattooed on the bottom of his palm. I timidly brought it in front of my face and hesitantly brought the flesh to my lips. I felt Cloud's body become stiff for a moment before relaxing.

After I pulled away I intertwined my fingers through his and lay down again. Cloud looked at me with a small smile on his face. "Thank you Tifa."

I smiled in return and cuddled close to him. I knew through time Cloud was healing from the past; and I also knew that I would absolutely be there to help no matter how, every step of the way.

* * *

**Gives Reno plushies to:**

**KarmaBoo  
**

**Sanji-kunZoro-san**

**Fairheartstrife  
**

**kyokoaurora  
**

**erinsoccer17  
**

**sana-chan9**

**Kohryu**

**Jynx Tsilevon**


	10. Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Thank you reviewers once again and sorry if this chapter is too mushy or sped up or anything that you all can flame to, which I ask that you don't, but I'm extremely tired and lazy. Hope you like this one shot. :D Review and DON'T FLAME! This is a Peace&Love atmosphere only.  
**

* * *

Tifa had a severe case of spring cleaning fever.

With Cloud and the kids out, and the bar closed, she finally had some time to clean down to the nitty gritty. The floors were polished, the dishes were scrubbed, the bathroom was sparkling, and the kid's room had never looked cleaner.

Tifa wiped a drip of sweat off her brow and got up from the floor by her closet and stretched. She tsked at her attire: One of Cloud's ratted tee shirts and some shorts Yuffie lent her. Wiping her hands together and closing her closet door, she looked towards Cloud's room and saw that his door was open and that the room was just screaming for a good clean.

-

-

Tifa looked around the room and smiled in satisfaction. The room was finally spotless. With a huff she carelessly plopped on the floor and spread her arms above her head.

"Hmm."

She didn't want to admit it but she was really bored. The kids weren't there to watch and Cloud wasn't there to talk to. Maybe she could count the cracks in the ceiling. Maybe she could -

Hey. What's that?

Tifa saw a small chest hidden in the shadows under Cloud's bed. Biting her lip she debated whether or not to get it. Curiosity took the better in her and she pulled the chest out. Tifa blew the dust from the top and spent a few minutes trying to open the latch.

When it finally opened... Tifa gasped. There were letters. Tons of letters, stacks of letters!

_Cloud_

_Cloud_

_Cloud_

_Cloud_

_Cloud_

Piles of letter addressed to Cloud; and the surprising part was they were in her handwriting.

With a shaky hand, Tifa grabbed a letter and flipped over the envelope. It was open and it smelled like Nibelheim, and for some reason it made a knot in the back of her stomach, an intense feeling of homesickness and sadness flooded throughout her body and it made her miss her father dearly.

"I don't think I've ever seen my room this clean."

Startled, Tifa dropped the envelope and stood up at lightening speed looking rather disheveled.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?"

Cloud was leaning on the doorway. His face was impassive but his eyes had a certain shine to them. He crossed his arms and his shoulders dropped slightly.

"Well, this is my room."

Tifa laughed nervously and rubbed her hands together. "So it is."

There was a intense silence while blue eyes met auburn.

"You never wrote me." Tifa whispered, suddenly looking down. "Why didn't you write me?"

She heard footsteps move toward her, and finally strong hands embrace her slender shoulders. "I... I didn't want to worry you."

Tifa looked up at Cloud's face and looked back down again quickly. "I was just even more worried. You always seem to worry me Cloud..." She reached up and touched her hand lightly against his cheek. "You could have written."

Cloud cracked a small smile and tenderly kissed her. "I know. I'm sorry, but if you're interested in knowing, Zack was really annoyed when I dragged this little box around."

A small kick to the chest emphasized his point.

Tifa giggled and hugged Cloud around his waist. "You're so dense."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers that have been reviewing. Gives Zack Plushies to:**

**Angel Sakura x  
macalaniaprincess  
Teefie  
kyokoaurora  
sana-chan9  
erinsoccer17  
Kohryu  
TheMagicalTapeworm  
KarmaBoo  
Jynx Tsilevon  
elebelly  
Brocky**


	11. So Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, any Enchanted scenes, or John McLaughlin's music. **

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is fluff overload! Continue at your own risk! Thank you to the reviewers, I love you all very much! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did. XD**

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were sitting on the couch watching the news. Upstairs the pitter patter of feet reminded them that they needed to tuck the kids in soon. Tifa watched as the WRO was putting the world back together again.

"I'm glad Reeve has everything under control now." She said, glancing to see if Cloud was even paying attention to the tube.

"Hmm."

She sighed. "Well, I'm going to go to tuck the kids in," She looked at him expectantly, but he only cast his eyes downward. "...would you like to come?"

Cloud met her eyes and nodded. "Alright."

She beamed causing the room to be, if only, a little brighter. "Good."

-

-

It was eleven at night and Tifa was drying the dishes and getting ready to stack chairs when Cloud kept his distance and watched her. He watched as she pulled her hair up to reveal her smooth shoulders. He watched as she began to put the glasses on the top shelves, giving him a view of her midriff and the lean muscles embedded under her skin.

She began to hum along to the soft tune on the radio that she was listening to. Cloud recognized the music knowing that Tifa listened to it regularly.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive _

For some reason, he wanted to feel alive again. He had put ghosts to rest and at peace. He walked out of the shadows and to a smiling Tifa. All of a sudden he was nervous.

"Hi Cloud. You want something to drink?"

He ignored the question and held out his hand. Tifa looked at it curiously until she realized what he was asking and blushed. Putting a cup down and wiping the imaginary dirt of her skirt she walked around the counter and stood in front of a very impassive looking, but equally nervous Cloud.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close _

Tifa liked the feeling of being in Cloud's arms. His touch was so gentle and it was amazing that he was opening up enough to her right now. It seemed as though he was letting his scars fade away. She was just so proud of him that he was trying.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend_

Tifa's arms were around his neck and she began to cry softly when he started to sing with the music. _  
_

"_And now you're beside me_

_and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close"_

He was trying so hard, she knew. He was opening his heart to her and she couldn't help but embrace the warmth that erupted throughout her body. Cloud thought his hands fit perfectly against her waist and he felt liquid on his collar and realized Tifa was crying. He lifted her face up toward his with his fingers under her chin. "Tifa,"

She sniffed and smiled at him. He returned it with his own 'barely there' smile, but it was enough for her. Very slowly he leaned his forehead against hers and watched as she closed her eyes and began singing as well.

"_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far"_

Cloud closed his eyes when she reached up and brushed her lips against his. From now on, this wouldn't be just a dream. Not anymore.

* * *

**Thank you so much! I give you a big Hershey kiss!**

**Angel Sakura x  
asladeyjezzabella**

**Brocky**

**Sanji-kunZoro-san  
spacegal 19  
Jynx Tsilevon  
typical  
PeppermintMochaFrap  
Alamrin  
Nirmala  
Ana Luminita  
kyokoaurora  
Kohryu  
JingYee  
TheMagicalTapeworm  
KarmaBoo  
Madame Lockhart  
sana-chan9**


	12. Bath Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Alright, just to let you know, I hope I didn't have Cloud or Tifa OOC in this chapter, because if you notice this is more in the future after AC sooo... yeah. Also, thank you reviewers so much for actually reviewing! It really makes my day. Also, this is way **_**IMPORTANT!**_** I'm having a little trouble thinking of new one shots, so if you have any requests for me to write, I am willing to take it on! Review or PM me. But, just let me know! Thanks again, and enjoy! XD**

* * *

Cloud entered the bar, finding it totally empty. He looked at the clock and realized that it was still early. 8 o' clock. Where was his fiance and kids? A little anxious, he raced up the stairs only to find the kids room and Tifa's room empty.

"Tifa!" He called.

Then he noticed the bathroom door was cracked open and the light was dimmed somewhat. He relaxed a bit when he heard her voice.

"I'm here Cloud."

He coughed awkwardly and opened the door to find her in the tub. His eyes drank up the sight of her sitting the tub with bubbles around her. Her hair was in a loose bun, and strands of wet hair fell over her shoulders. Her knees stuck out of the water a little and she had a glass of wine in one hand and was looking at her engagement ring on the other. The lights were candles all around the bathroom.

Cloud felt his cheeks redden and he turned his head to the side and scratched the back of his neck. "I, uh, thought something had happened."

Tifa chuckled and patted on the edge of the tub, gesturing him to sit down. He did. Hesitantly. Tifa noticed this and smirked slightly. "I don't bite you know."

Cloud only blushed more. The thought of Tifa biting him wasn't really something that sounded bad. _Bad Cloud!_ He thought to himself.

"So, um, where are the kids?" Smooth.

Tifa took a drink of the wine and adjusted herself into a comfortable position, careful not to move any bubbles. "Barret took them for a few days. He said I needed to have a few days to relax." She chuckled again. "Unfortunately, I don't really know how to relax. I mean, right now is the only time I feel stress free." She offered him the glass, which he took and drank.

Cloud nodded a bit. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"With the wedding. Have you picked a date?"

She smiled and nodded. "I was thinking about six months from now. What do you think?"

Cloud shrugged. "I think that's a good idea. I still have no idea about weddings though."

Tifa laughed and flicked water at him. "You men are so clueless."

He chuckled. "You fell in love with me anyway."

Tifa smiled warmly at him. "I did."

They sat in a comfortable silence until Tifa pouted and touched her lips. "You haven't kissed me today."

Cloud gulped and looked away. "You want me to kiss you while you're in, uh, the bath?"

Tifa giggled. "It's not like we're going to do anything else, hmm? Unless you waaaant to."

He knew she was joking around with him by the small blush on her cheeks, but that only made him flush further. "Tifa," he warned.

She giggled. "You know I'm kidding, besides you only have to wait 6 more months."

He scowled and tried to contain his embarrassment. "I'm going to bed."

Tifa laughed a bit harder. "It's only eight! Come on! Don't you want to talk to me?"

He was about to get up when a wet hand grabbed his shirt and the next thing he knew his lips collided with another pair. When they parted he only realized that Tifa had very quickly grabbed the towel that he had been sitting on and had it wrapped around her.

"Well, I know you're not going to bed, so would you like me to cook you something?"

Cloud didn't even know what had happened, but he was very sure that Tifa had to have stood up and kissed him while she was uncovered to get her towel. His mind had exploded into small pieces of dust at the realization.

"Cloud?" Tifa said waving a hand in front of his face. He was dazed out.

"Men." She sighed.

* * *

**Gives big hugs from Rude to:**

**PeppermintMochaFrap  
Angel Sakura x  
Iskra revoir  
KarmaBoo  
Fork in the Road  
.xXangelallycatXx  
.Brocky  
sana-chan9  
TheMagicalTapeworm  
Kohryu  
typical  
erinsoccer17  
Jynx Tsilevon**


	13. Be Mine?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or the scene from "Serendipity" **

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. I've been trying to quicken my updates, so yeah. Thank you once again to my faithful and newer reviewers; you all are totally awesome and you absolutely rock my socks! Here's the next chapter, so, enjoy! Oh, and remember, give me some ideas!  
**

_Be Mine?  
_

_For: Jynx Tsilevon_

* * *

Tifa was waiting in traffic trying to get home. Unfortunately, the day she just had to arrive home from Nibelheim was the dreaded day for single females across the planet: Valentine's Day.

Tifa didn't exactly hate this holiday, but it was becoming less and less of her favorite by being surrounded in busy streets with men who procrastinated and were buying their 'special someone' their gifts at such an hour.

After a terrible 60 minutes, the brunette finally made it to the bar. She glanced at the clock before turning the ignition off: 7:43 PM. She sighed and walked to the entrance. As she turned knob and opened the door, she stepped back in sudden shock.

There was a path of flower petals and candles throughout the bar.

Tifa gasped and brought a hand to her mouth before closing the door and slowly following the petals. She walked up the stairs, past the kids bedroom, and into her room. There stood a giant box wrapped in blue tissue paper with a giant gold bow and a note with bold letters reading, "**OPEN ME**".

Tifa smiled and embraced the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She walked over to the box and began tearing the paper off and opening the box only to reveal...

Another box. Wrapped in pink tissue paper with a gold bow.

Laughing, she opened several more boxes until the last one came. A small box that fit in her hand. Tifa held back her tears and opened the box and pulled out a slender velvet case. She carefully opens it with a shaky hand and cries slightly when she sees a beautiful pearl necklace that no doubt match her pearl drop earrings. Inside the case is another note that she reads aloud.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

She turns around when she hears footsteps behind her. She already knows its him, so she flings herself at him and holds him tight, happy that he returns the action. "Oh Cloud," She whispers after a few moments. "It's all so beautiful. Thank you."

He nods, pulls away from her embrace and takes necklace out and motions for her to turn around. She does and lifts her hair while he puts the jewelry on her neck. "So?" He questions quietly.

She smiles shyly. "Yes. Yes, I'll be your Valentine."

He nods, and allows her a to see a small, genuine smile appear on his face. "Good. Very good."

They stare at each other in silence for a moment before he breaks it. "The kids are with Cid and Shera... would you... like to go out for dinner?"

She beams. "I would love that." Tifa loves how he releases, what sounds like, a relieved breath.

He turns to walk away before she grabs his arm. "Tifa..?" He's wondering if she needs anything else. She does.

Tifa reaches up and gives him a daring kiss that leaves him dazed. With a blush, she smiles after and says, "I'll be waiting downstairs."

* * *

**Thank you so much to:**

**Brocky  
PeppermintMochaFrap**

**Aki Masamune  
Summoner Yuki  
kyokoaurora  
sana-chan9  
TheMagicalTapeworm  
erinsoccer17  
typical  
Jynx Tsilevon  
Midnight's Sky**

**Kohryu  
elebelly**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_


	14. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to th reviewers of this story. It makes me so motivated and determined to write more. Anyway, please R/R. Hope you enjoy it!**

**IMPORTANT: I really need some new ideas for oneshots, so if you have any requests, please tell me! I can't write without knowing what the reader wants to read. Let me know! XD Thanks again!**

_The Itsy Bitsy Spider_

_For: typical_

* * *

Reaching for a glass on the highest shelf proved difficult for the barmaid. Usually, Tifa just left the glasses on the top shelf, on the top shelf. There was never really need to use them. But now... now there was going to be a health inspector soon to inspect her lovely bar.

Tifa sighed, glanced around, and then remembered that the kids had gone out to play with their friends. She bit her lip and wondered if she should call Cloud down from his office to retrieve her needed cups. Shaking her head, she decided she wasn't going to bother him.

Reaching again, Tifa managed to touch a glass. But wait... what was crawling onto her hand? She brought her arm down and her eyes widened when she saw a very large, very hairy spider make its way up her arm.

Let's just say Yuffie could probably hear her scream in Wutai.

Tifa shook her arm, flinging the spider somewhere and released a few more disgusted shrieks. It was then she heard footsteps fly across the ceiling above her and the next thing she knew Cloud was next to her, Buster sword in hand. "Tifa! What's wrong? Are you okay!?"

The woman looked at the blond man with large watery eyes and was about to say something when she saw they hairy beast make its way across her counter. She shrieked again and pointed her small finger toward the monster.

Cloud dropped his sword when he saw the spider. "Tifa..?"

"Don't just stand there Cloud! Kill it or something!" She yelled, looking rather frightened.

Cloud frowned. "It's just a spider Teef, it won't hurt you."

"You get that thing out of here now or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Cloud's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "But-"

"NOW!" She screeched.

He grabbed the spider with his fingers, causing the smaller woman to gag, and threw it out the window. How could a woman who could kick a 300 pound, 7 foot tall guy's ass be so terrified of a harmless spider? He didn't understand women and their fear of bugs, insects and spiders at all.

Tifa sighed and leaned against the counter, making sure to check if any more creepy crawlies decided to come out.

Cloud walked up to her and put his hands on her arms. "I thought something bad had happened."

Tifa frowned. "Something bad _did _almost happen. If you hadn't come that spider would've eaten me!"

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" He asked.

Tifa smiled a little. "Oh hush."

She then pecked him on the cheek. "By the way, thanks for keeping your promise again."

* * *

**Gives gummy bears and Junior Mints to:**

**typical  
erinsoccer17  
Aki Masamune  
Kohryu  
kyokoaurora  
FaerieFighter009  
elebelly  
gilmaxter  
PeppermintMochaFrap  
sana-chan9  
Jynx Tsilevon**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**


	15. Not so Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I've been enjoying all of the reviews! Thank you everyone so much! Anyway, here's a really short chapter, but I still liked it. :D Hope you enjoy!**

P.S. No offense to people named Burt!

_Not so Brotherly Love_

_For: Valentine'sNinja_

* * *

Look at him, trying to get a date.

Does it look like someone like her would be single? No, I didn't think so. It doesn't help though that she changed her outfit back to short skirt and small shirt.

Great, now he's trying to look down her shirt. Not on my watch buddy.

That's right. I said buddy.

"Need help?" I ask, walking behind the bar and standing next to her. The guy scowls and tries to intimidate me. Yeah, right, I'm real scared Tiny Tim.

Tifa smiles at me. "That's okay Cloud, I've got it. Besides, it's only Burt here that's left."

Burt. Of course his name's Burt. Burt is a wimp name.

"Are you sure?" I question.

He butts in. "If the lovely lady says she doesn't need help, she doesn't need it."

I give him a blank stare that has him wriggle in his seat. He looks away. What did I say, he's a wimp.

"Really Cloud," She says, touching my arm. "I'm fine."

"Just making sure you're not being_ pestered_." I say, glancing at the man.

He leans forward. "What, are you like her cousin or something?"

"No."

"Oh, I see. You're her brother."

"No. Actually, I'm the father of our two children and the one who bought her that fancy ring that's on her finger on her left hand."

He frowns and I continue for the fun of it.

"I'm also the person who destroyed Sephiroth various times. I'm sure you've seen the swords I carry around haven't you?" I say, pulling out the Buster sword that's strapped to my back.

By this time, Burt's already paled.

"I, uh... I have to go." He drops gil on the counter and leaves.

I smirk.

Tifa crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at me before chuckling. "I can handle myself Cloud." She says.

I hug her by the waist. "I know. But I like being your hero sometimes."

She laughs and kisses my cheek. "You just like being all macho!"

* * *

**Gives thanks and gummy worms to:**

**Angel Sakura x  
Brocky  
typical  
Jynx Tsilevon  
Fall of Normality  
kyokoaurora  
Valentine'sNinja  
FaerieFighter009  
sana-chan9  
TheMagicalTapeworm  
Blackrose74  
gilmaxter  
erinsoccer17  
Kohryu**

**Fork in the Road  
PeppermintMochaFrap  
Teefie  
GossipGirlxoXo  
Aki Masamune**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_


	16. Musophobia! Eek!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Again, thank you to the reviewers of these one shots! Also, I'm still wanting requests, so let me know what you want me to write! Hope you enjoy this, and I hope I don't have them OOC in this chapter. XD**

_ Musophobia! Eek!  
_

_For: Brocky_

* * *

"Tifa! Tifa!"

Said woman woke up with a start, and became fully aware of the two frightened children in front of her.

"Marlene, Denzel, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked, checking them over.

"It's Cloud; he's downstairs and me and Mar think somethings wrong, cause we woke up to him yelling bad words like Uncle Cid!" Denzel answered, with Marlene nodding vigorously.

Tifa narrowed her eyes. There was no cursing allowed in this house. She got up from the bed and wrapped a sweater around her spaghetti strap and was thankful that her shorts were covered by the sweater as well.

"Cloud," She scolded coming to the last step, but stopping in sudden shock.

Cloud was in his boxers, Buster Sword in hand, crouched in a fighting position and his target seemed to be... the cupboard?

"_What_ in Leviathan's name _are_ you doing!?" She choked out, walking briskly towards him.

Cloud jumped, seemingly too concentrated on his attack than the presence of others. He dropped his sword and rubbed the back of his next in a bashful manner. "Uh..."

Tifa put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly. "You better give me a good reason for waking the kids and I up, due to your foul language, at..." She looked at the clock. "At four in the morning."

Cloud slumped his shoulders and muttered something.

Tifa dropped her hands. "Cloud, stop mumbling. I can't hear you."

Cloud sighed. "I wanted water and went to get a glass. But... there's a rat in the cupboard."

Tifa's brows scrunched and a grin formed on her face. "I'm sorry, say that again."

He humphed and grumbled.

"I said, there's a rat in there."

Tifa couldn't handle it. She laughed causing Cloud to scowl in embarrassment.

"Is that it? You're scared of Charlie?" She said in between giggles.

"It has a name?" He asked, bewildered.

"Cloud, I can't get rid of Charlie! He's just a little mouse! Besides, it's not like he has rabies or anything." She answered, smiling widely at the thought of Cloud being frightened by a little rat.

"Why is it here!?" He asked, then jumped when the mouse gave a squeak from inside.

Tifa laughed again. "Marlene's teacher gave him to her a couple days ago because he's been on vacation. Don't worry she's giving him back when he arrives in two days."

She walked over to the cupboard and opened it, getting Cloud to take another step back. She giggled and rolled her eyes while picking up the little mouse. "Come on Charlie."

As she passed Cloud, she paused and looked at him. "Do you want to give Charlie a goodnight kiss?"

Cloud scowled and picked up his Buster sword. "I'm going back to bed."

Tifa bit her tongue. "Oh, don't be such a baby! Come on, let's give him back to Marlene."

As they walked in the kids room, the children screamed and covered their eyes. "Gross! Geez Cloud, put some clothes on!" Marlene yelled.

Cloud looked at himself and then grabbed the sweater that Tifa handed him to cover himself. "Sorry."

"Marlene," Tifa said, putting Charlie back in his cage and locking it. "Make sure you lock the cage when you put him in alright?"

The young girl nodded then yawned. Tifa smiled warmly and tucked them in. "Go back to sleep guys. Remember, we've got to pack tomorrow for our trip."

Denzel smiled tiredly. "I can't wait till we get to Costa Del Sol!"

Cloud smirked and said goodnight.

As the two adults climbed into bed, Tifa began laughing quietly again. Cloud frowned and wrapped an arm around her. "Stop laughing, it wasn't funny."

"I just can't believe you of all people would be scared of something so small! For once, I finally saved you instead of the other way around!" She giggled.

"That's not true." Cloud whispered, catching her attention. She didn't look at him because her back was pressed against his chest, but he could tell she was curious.

"You saved me when we were in the lifestream, you saved me when you helped me realize that I was running and that I wasn't alone all along, and... and when I realized you loved me." He finished his whispering and ran a hand through Tifa's hair.

She turned her head around and kissed him. He very much enjoyed that.

He broke the kiss however, when he felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Don't cry Teef." He said, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

She sniffed and smiled. "You're so sweet Cloud."

He blushed a bit. "Thanks."

They kissed again and when they parted they lay, ready for sleep to overcome them. Halfway to dreamland, Cloud heard Tifa snicker.

"I still can't believe you were scared."

Cloud groaned.

* * *

**Gives Jack Skellington plushies to:**

**Aki Masamune**

**eitaro00**

**Angel Sakura x**

**Jynx Tsilevon**

**gilmaxter**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**kyokoaurora**

**sana-chan9**

**kohryu**

**erinsoccer17**

**Fairheartstrife**

**Brocky**

**PeppermintMochaFrap**

**JingYee**

**elebelly**

**ClotiNotCleris**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_ Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst_


	17. Liquored Epiphany

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Alright everyone, listen up! This chappy is a bit angsty compared to my other fluff chapters. The ending was a bit inspired by 'On a way to a smile; Case of Tifa' That hackin' story had me in tears! Anyhoo, thank you reviewers! R/R! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I liked how it turned out. Plus it's a bit longer, so eat it up!**

_Liquored epiphany _

_For: ClotiNotCleris_

* * *

Tifa woke with a start when she heard a crash below in the bar. She jumped out of bed and hurried to the kids' room. They were fast asleep and she went up to Denzel and made sure to check if the geostigma was really gone and she hadn't dreamed the whole cure thing up. She didn't.

With that relief over with, Tifa quietly made her way down the stairs and entered the bar. There Cloud sat with an empty Vodka bottle and a shot glass in hand. Her eyes widened when she realized that he must have at least three or four shots.

She eyed the floor and saw broken pieces of glass scattered in a small pile. All at once she became angry at the fact Cloud had gotten himself drunk on the eve of his first night cured.

She looked around herself and caught sight of Marlene's slippers at the bottom stairs and slipped them on. They were a bit small, but they would do.

Tifa carefully walked behind the bar to retrieve the dust pan and Cloud saw her and his eyes became unfocused. "Tee-fa," He slurred out.

She was irritated that she couldn't find the damn dust pan and settled on using a rag and her hands instead. "You're drunk." She muttered tossing the glass in a bag, and wrapping it inside another bag.

He held his head and tried to get up. Of course, he stumbled to the ground and hissed when smaller pieces of glass entered the skin on his palms.

Tifa frowned and threw the rag in the sink before walking over to Cloud and helping him stand. Supporting him, she made their way into the downstairs bathroom.

Cloud watched hazily as the raven haired woman rummaged through the bathroom cabinets. She pulled out a pair of tweezers and rubbing alcohol.

"Whassat for?" He slurred out.

She grabbed his hand and started plucking the tiny fragments out, causing Cloud to watch in a buzzed fascination. "Why did you drink my Vodka? That costs me money you know."

Cloud closed his eyes and scrunched his brows together. "Hmm?"

Tifa shook her head, feeling a bit sad that Cloud had resorted to drinking so much. "Why did you get drunk Cloud?" She asked again, a bit more rough.

He opened his eyes and scanned her face. "I was cccel... c-celabrat.. celabrating. Hey! Ow!" Tifa pursed her lips and covered the cuts and scrapes with various band aids.

"Come on." She said, once again pulling him. "You need some fresh air."

She took him in the back of the Bar, and looked around at the garden that she had started to plant. She had hoped the flowers would cheer Denzel up during his geostigma incident.

This was the first time Cloud had seen Tifa's little garden and he scanned it thoroughly. "Aeris." He whispered.

Tifa felt a stab at her gut. How she wished Cloud would say her name with that same tone. As soon as she thought these thoughts, she quickly slapped herself mentally for sounding so damn foolish!

She gulped and felt the tears well up inside her eyes. "They're not as great as Aeris', but I thought they'd bring some life and color here at home."

Cloud looked at her with much intensity that made her question if he was still drunk. "Aeris." He whispered again looking at the garden.

She looked away, not wanting him to see the hurt on her face, whether he was sober or wasted.

"Did you love her?" She asked, her voice small.

Cloud blinked his eyes lazily. "I... don't know."

Tifa shuddered at the misty breeze and rubbed her shoulders. She began to stare at him for a few moments before telling him how she felt at the moment.

"I'll always have your room here Cloud and you'll always be welcome, but I'm not going to wait for you to realize that I'm here and always have been. I won't allow myself." She said, backing away and getting ready to go inside.

Cloud looked down and stared at the small flowers that were glistening due to the morning dew. Tifa let a few tears loose and made her way back inside.

As he stood alone in the chill of dawn, he was sobering up and replayed the words that Tifa had spoken to him. Aeris was a person he cared for deeply... but did he truly love her? His mind said perhaps, but his heart disagreed.

Tifa had always been there. She was always by his side, even when he pushed her away she still persisted on being there. She helped him to find himself in the lifestream and stuck with him through his battles and struggles. She found out his innermost secrets and still never judged him.

Tifa was the only person who never gave up on him; who would always accept him for who he was, even when he didn't know himself.

At the epiphany, Cloud was sobered, however with a raging headache, but still managed to go inside and make his way up into her room. He slowly approached her bed and watched as she slept.

Kneeling at the side of her bed and leaning his arms on it, he watched every breath she took and scanned every detail on her face. She seemed to be having a bad dream, because her brows were scrunched slightly and her lips were tight while her breathing was a little hitched. He reached for her hand and watched as the worry melted at his touch.

"Do you love me?" He whispered.

Tifa breathed in deeply, and after a few moments, he didn't think she'd answer, but she did. Albeit, it was very softly. "Yes." It had come out more like an escaping breath, but Cloud managed to catch the single syllable word.

"I promise Tifa... I won't make you wait."

He kissed her temple and watched as a small smile appeared on her face and her worries seemed to erase away completely. He reluctantly left when he figured she wasn't dreaming any bad dreams for the night.

He wouldn't make her wait. Not anymore.

* * *

**Gives Jack Sparrow plushies to:**

**PeppermintMochaFrap  
Madame Lockhart  
Aki Masamune  
Sanji-kunZoro-san  
Jynx Tsilevon  
JingYee  
ladeyjezzabella  
kyokoaurora  
sana-chan9  
Angel Sakura x  
Brocky  
Valentine'sNinja  
FaerieFighter009  
TheMagicalTapeworm  
gilmaxter  
erinsoccer17  
Teefie  
Kohryu**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_ Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_


	18. It's all in the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I am extremely pleased with these series of one shots and I really only have the reviewers to thank! Please R/R! Thanks again to reviewers! I heart you all so much! I especially want to thank sana-chan9 for being my 200th reviewer! Yay! You've just won a million dollars! Whoot! :P Anyhoo, here's the next chappy! Enjoy!**

_It's all in the Past_

_For: Sanji-kunZoro-san_

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice carried on through the office, while she looked at the sun that started to set out the window.

"_Kay, love you Mom!" _Denzel's voice came through the receiver.

"Love you too. And sent my love to Marlene and Barret too, okay?"

"_I will. Bye!"_

"Bye."

Tifa hung up the phone and bit her lip. Cloud wasn't home yet like he usually was but she hadn't expected him to arrive on time tonight. _Tonight_ was different.

It was the anniversary of Zack's death.

And though Cloud had been happier the past few months since his geostigma had been cured, she knew this was a hard day for him.

After a few hours Tifa became worried as she wiped the already clean counter once more. She glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time in the previous hour. It read 11:07 pm. Grimacing, she decided that she'd better go get him before he got himself sick from being out in the chilly weather too long.

Grabbing a small sweater, she made her way out the door and started walking toward her destination. It would take her probably 30 minutes to get there.

When she arrived, he was there as expected. His leg was propped up with his arm leaning against it. He gave no indication that he knew Tifa was there but she wasn't fooled. He was never unaware of his surroundings and she knew that.

Quietly, she made her way toward him and sat down. He made a brief eye contact with her; his way of a greeting.

"Cloud," She whispered.

The wind carried the word away as soon it escaped her mouth. She wondered if he heard her, but he gave no sign that he had. She didn't mind though, and she continued to watch the lights of the sleepless city below and decided to reflect on Zack out of respect until a realization occurred to her.

"I feel so terrible," Tifa mused aloud, not really noticing that Cloud had turned his head slightly to look at her. "The last time I saw him, I said I hated him... I guess I never had the chance to tell him I was sorry." She didn't notice the single guilty tear that slipped out of her eye.

Cloud frowned and wiped the tear away, and noticed in nervous fascination that the contact caused her to blush. "Tifa," he said, "He didn't take it to heart... He knew you were just hurt and angry."

Tifa tucked her hair behind her ear and shyly locked eyes with his. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his glowing blue orbs.

"You don't still blame yourself for his death.. do you?" She asked in a small voice.

Cloud sighed and turned his vision back toward the specks of lights. "I don't blame myself... but... sometimes I still feel guilty that I couldn't... couldn't.."

She put a hand on shoulder comfortingly. "Shh. It's okay Cloud, you don't have to explain."

He nodded appreciatively. "The guilt seems to fade lately though..." He glanced back at her. "I guess I have you to thank."

She felt, once again, her cheeks grow warm. "Why would you say that?"

He hid a smile at her shy modesty. "... If it wasn't for you and your faith in me... I don't think I could have made it as far as I have..."

Cloud smiled slightly. "...Thank you Tifa."

She gave him a wide smile that caused his heart to race and his hands to feel clammy.

He froze suddenly, fixated on her lovely ruby eyes. "We should probably head back." He said, breaking away from their little stare down, and covering his embarrassment behind his mask.

As they stood, Tifa reached up and gave him a light peck on the corner of his mouth that sent electrifying tingles throughout his entire body. "You're welcome, besides I knew you needed time to heal."

With that she turned quickly around, not waiting for his reaction and began her walk home, trying to get the heat in her cheeks to go down.

Cloud stood in his spot before the realization of what happened hit him. With a small genuine smile, he turned around and dropped a flower he had brought next to the sword. "I said I'd live out both our lives... but... I think from now on.. I just need to start mine."

As he turned around he could almost hear the laughter and encouragement of both feminine and masculine voices. He grinned before catching up with the raven haired beauty ahead of him.

* * *

**Gives cherry soda to:**

**xoxphi  
PeppermintMochaFrap  
Angel Sakura x  
JingYee  
KarmaBoo  
Valentine'sNinja  
Aki Masamune  
ClotiNotCleris  
Brocky  
kyokoaurora  
sana-chan9  
Kiome-Yasha  
FaerieFighter009  
Teefie  
typical  
Kohryu  
gilmaxter  
erinsoccer17**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_ Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_


	19. Impressive

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers! I seriously wouldn't continue these one shots with out you, so thanks for giving me the motivation to keep writing! It pleases me to see that I'm not wasting my time! XD thank you all again! P.S., I'm not really familiar with Zangan's character, so forgive me if there are any mistakes! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... / Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**R/R!! **

_Impressive  
_

_For: Kiome-Yasha_

* * *

I turned the truck's engine off as I sat looking at the gates of Nibelheim. It sill looked as it had during our quest to defeat Sephiroth, but I knew better... it wasn't the same town I had grown up in. The town I grew up in burned in flames, and yet, everyone later had tried to make it seem as if nothing had ever happened. Oh well.. you can't change the past.

I got out of the truck and walked in the gates, the Well coming into view first. I got a rush of butterflies in my stomach at the sight of it. The stars were shining as they had that night of our promise.

Walking further, I noticed the lights were on in my house... well, not _my _house..

Sighing, I made my way to my destination twirling the bundles of Aeris' flowers in my hands. I kept seeing past events every time I passed an area that had certain memories. I continued walking past houses and finally found myself looking at the view of Mt. Nibel.

I wouldn't go there tonight though. It was still far too dangerous. I made a left and saw it. The lonely grave.

Zangan-Sensei. My teacher. My guidance. My friend.

Kneeling next to his grave I placed the yellow and white flowers on the soil. "Hello Zangan-Sensei." I whispered, my words sounding choked and sorrowful.

"Today is your birthday... I hope you're happy up there in the lifestream... And perhaps you've met my friend Aeris..." I stopped, not really knowing what to say. "...I mean, I guess.. I want to say thank you. Without you I probably would've never survived..."

I turn around suddenly when I heard footsteps close to me. To my shock, it happened to be none other than,

"Cloud!" I yelled, no doubt waking the whole town up. "What are you doing here?"

Cloud looked sheepish for a second before stepping forward and placing a flower of his own on the ground. "... The kids called me and told me you said you'd be back before morning. I figured where you might have gone off to."

"Oh." I said, still not absolutely sure why he was here in the first place. I noticed he was staring at the grave intently.

"He really did save my life... I owe him so much." I said quietly, staring down at the ground.

Cloud looked at me. "... I think.. you not giving up and continuing his teachings is enough payment for him." He said.

I smiled softly. "Maybe."

We stood in silence for a few moments until Cloud broke it; with an abrupt question, I might add.

"So... Why did you decide to do martial arts?"

I felt instantly embarrassed, knowing _exactly_ what my intention was. Either Cloud didn't notice my embarrassment, or he was just way to gentlemanly to give me an indication that he knew. "I..."

He stepped closer to me, making the feeling of excitement and nervousness increase. He had a look of patience and a bit of curiosity on his face, waiting for me to continue.

I cleared my throat. "I actually started training to impress someone."

He raised his eyebrow, and mouth stupidly decided to continue. "I had been a tour guide, expecting this person to show up as a 1st class SOLDIER. I was really disappointed when I found out he wasn't there. But, later on, even though he didn't get to see me fight at the time, he kept his promise and saved me... He was my knight in shining armor."

I found that my voice had stopped slipping through my mouth, and my eyes met his. His beautiful, beautiful blue eyes, which had widened slightly.

"Tifa..." He said.

I knew he didn't have a way with words, so I didn't pressure him to continue, and instead, took an interest on my shoes. My head snapped up when he spoke, however.

"It kinda wants to make you laugh at how ironic things can be, doesn't it?" He chuckled lightly.

"It does." I agreed, smiling humorously; because I knew exactly what he was talking about. He had left to join SOLDIER to protect and impress me. It was pretty ironic, but amusing at the same time.

Silence once more followed until I realized that it was late. I sighed, looking at my watch. "We should get back home." I said.

Cloud nodded.

We said our goodbyes to Zangan-Sensei and started walking back to the gates. As we passed the Well, I noticed both our eyes landed on it, then on each other's. I felt my cheeks grow warm and looked away quickly, hoping Cloud didn't see.

What he did notice though, is when I yawned. Without a word, he stopped me and held his hand out. I furrowed my brows and tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Keys." He said.

I handed him the keys, still a bit confused. He got in the truck giving me an amused and expectant look. I climbed into the passenger's side. "Where's Fenrir?" I asked.

He started the truck and began driving back home. "Getting a checkup in Rocket Town. Cid did me a favor by dropping me off here."

"Oh."

I leaned my head on his shoulder's, sleepiness overcoming me. Cloud turned his head a little, to glance at me. I blushed when his hand found mine and he squeezed it. "..You are pretty impressive during a battle," He said shyly. "Even if I do worry for your safety."

I smiled. "Really?"

He chuckled, something he's been doing a lot lately. "Yeah... now go to sleep."

I could tell he was abashed from the tone of joy my voice held, but I didn't care; I leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek then leaned my head against his shoulder once more. "Thank you Cloud... for coming tonight." I said before sleep overcame me.

I did manage to hear his voice before I drifted off though. "You're welcome Tifa."

* * *

**Gives chocolate bars to:**

**Brocky  
typical  
Jynx Tsilevon  
Aki Masamune  
Valentine'sNinja  
JingYee  
FaerieFighter009  
Kiome-Yasha  
erinsoccer17  
gilmaxter  
Teefie  
Angel Sakura x  
PeppermintMochaFrap  
sana-chan9  
xoxphi**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_ Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**


	20. Stupid Article!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: _WARNING!!:_ Fluff overload toward the end! Seriously! Anyway, I'm not sure if this is exactly what Brocky meant in me writing, but I think it came out okay. Eh, i'll let you guys decide! NO FLAMING! And don't forget to R/R!! Than you reviewers, I love you all!**

_Stupid Article!_

_For: Brocky_

* * *

Tifa was sipping her coffee and reading the paper, when her face twitched and coffee sputtered out of her lips and onto the bar counter.

She payed no attention to the mess at the moment, but instead grabbed the paper with both hands, crinkling it to the point that it was about to tear. With an angry yell, she threw the paper on the floor and glared at it for a few moments, while muttering dangerous threats to the writer of the article.

Cloud came downstairs and raised a brow at the scene before him. He stepped forward, a concerned look on his face. "Tifa," He said, getting her attention. "Are you alright?"

She narrowed her eyes. Wrong question apparently.

"You know what! I am _not _a damsel in distress! I can kick ass! And I am not some _love struck _pathetic being!" She yelled, pointing a finger at a very, _very _bewildered Cloud.

"Uh,"

She huffed and marched past him up the stairs to get ready for the day. Cloud stood in his spot for a few seconds, trying to understand what had happened. He shook his head and cleaned the counter that appeared to have coffee on it, and noticed that the paper was on the floor.

Bending over, he picked it up and unwrinkled it. When he saw what was printed on the first page, his eyes widened and felt his stomach drop. _Shit. _He thought.

-

-

Tifa was scrubbing the dishes ferociously when a man entered the bar. Her head snapped up and she blew her bangs out of her vision in an irritable manner. "We're closed!" She snapped.

The man's nose wrinkled in disappointment. "You're never closed on Tuesday's though."

Tifa scowled. "Well we are today! Now get the hell out of here!"

The man ran out, terrified of the angry woman.

Marlene and Denzel looked up from their homework and gave each other a wide eyed look. They had never seen Tifa yell at a customer who didn't try to touch her in any way.

The sound of the door opening again caused the bar maiden's mouth to open, but when she saw who it was, she narrowed her eyes and continued scrubbing.

"What the hell is up with this article Teef?" Yuffie said, thrusting the paper next to her face, causing Tifa to swipe it away and bubbles land on the ninja.

Cid took a seat next to Yuffie and chewed on his toothpick. "Don't take it so personally Tifa. It's just some damn idiot who don't got her shit straight."

"Don't take it personally!?" Tifa dried her hands and grabbed the paper from Yuffie and began to read angrily:

"_In honor of saving the Planet multiple times, it's now been said Midgar is ready to open a Museum to display all of the AVALANCHE member's, their journey, and their sacrifices they made to save the Planet. All twelve members of this Rebel Organization (Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Red XIII or Nanaki, Cait Sith who was created by WRO Commissioner Reeve Tuesti, and the dearly departed, Aeris Gainsborough, Mr. Biggs, Mr. Wedge, and Miss. Jessie) have and had dedicated their lives to help protect the safety of the people of Gaia. _

"_The leader of this Organization is none other than Cloud Strife. After defeating the deranged Sephiroth, Mr. Strife had decided to move in with comrade Tifa Lockhart. The death of what people have said to be his lover, Aeris Gainsborough, appeared to be too much for this sword wielding fighter, and he reportedly left alove struck Tifa to grovel in his absence. Not only was this damsel in distress left by herself, she was left with two kids, struggling to survive and raise them."_

Tifa took a breath and continued reading, unaware of the looks shared between her friends.

"_Unfortunately for Miss Lockhart, it was confirmed that Cloud Strife had indeed been staying at Aeris Gainsborough's church, where she had grown beautiful flowers, during the time he had left the Bar Hostess. Other AVALANCHE members have made no comments on why he chose to stay there, but it's safe to say the tragic death of this woman caused him great despair and no opportunity to move forward._

"_Allegedly, Cloud Strife was seen once again living at the Bar with Lockhart, but there is still no way to tell if she has moved on or is still lingering in the shadows of his heart." _

There was plenty more to read about how Tifa had been weaponless throughout the whole journey and how could she wear a skirt that short when she had been around men 24/7, but she was too angered to continue.

"How dare they!" Tifa yelled.

Cid shrugged and gnawed on the pick in his mouth and Yuffie crossed her arms giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"Don't even pay any attention to it Teef. That person doesn't even know what the hell she's talking about and only wishes she could be in your shoes!" Yuffie said, getting Tifa to relax slightly.

"I just," She started, folding her arms over her chest. "We did so much to save the Planet, and all they care about is love triangles and how Cloud gets his spikes to stay up or how Vincent can walk around in those pointy metal shoes-"

"I'm with them on that one!" Yuffie interrupted.

"Most these people don't even appreciate what we've done! I don't think they've realized how serious this situation is! They want to build a Museum with false information about us! It's not right!" She said, waving her arms around.

Cid snorted. "Fuckin' right it's not!"

"Cid!" Yuffie snapped, gesturing to the children.

"Oh, eh, sorry kids." Cid said bashfully.

-

-

Later that night, Tifa sat in front of her mirror and was brushing her thick, damp raven locks. A knock on her door, followed by a slight creak from the hinges caused Tifa to turn around in her seat.

Cloud entered the room, looking a little uncomfortable. Tifa just smiled widely and patted the mattress across from her, telling his to take a seat.

She could see exhaustion in his eyes and restrained herself from lying him down and forcing him to go to sleep. "Cloud?" She questioned, hoping to start him off.

He adjusted his shoulder's a bit. "This morning..." He trailed off, watching her expression turn to that of an embarrassed one.

She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that. I just was angry at what was written in the paper."

Cloud nodded. "I know... I read it."

Tifa looked up at him, truly curious at what his next words would be.

"What they wrote about you wasn't very respectful. I'm sorry that it was... because of me." He said, looking down.

"Don't apologize." Tifa chuckled. "I'm over it. Besides, _I _know not everything they posted was true. You didn't leave me with two kids ,struggling financially to raise them and I certainly didn't run into the arms of Vincent after I became too upset with being your second choice; I'll leave Vincent's arms for Yuffie."

Cloud grinned lightly at how carefree she sounded. He wished he could drop his worries like she could, and not dwell on negative feelings. "You could never be second."

Tifa's eyes widened, and Cloud realized that he had said that out loud. "Uh, what I mean is... er..."

She looked at him, trying to conceal any hope that she felt rising in her chest. However, she knew how bad Cloud was at words and how fragile he was emotionally, so she put her hand over his boldly and gave him a soft smile. "You don't have to explain Cloud."

He looked relieved and his breath hitched when he saw how beautiful she truly was. Her hair was damp, her eyes glowing a radiant ruby, her skin was porcelain smooth and pale, but what made him so in love with her was her smile. Not to mention her heart was made of pure gold.

In that moment, Cloud knew he wanted to move forward with their friendship, and he placed his lips hesitantly over hers. When they connected, both felt as if time itself had stopped. Not only had the feeling felt so electrifying, it just felt so _right_.

When they parted both were flushed and a bit out of breath. Tifa was completely unaware of anything around her. She had waited for this moment since she was a little girl and now it had finally happened; not to mention, it was with the man she always wanted it to be with.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Cloud gulped and decided, _it's now or never._

"I think I'm in love with you Tifa." He said, turning his eyes away from hers. "I think I always have been but... never really realized it."

Tifa smiled so brilliantly, Cloud swore that the room had gotten brighter, if only a little.

"I always loved you Cloud." Tifa said, earning a release of breath and a genuine smile from the blond in front of her.

Leaning forward they kissed once more, and the article full of rubbish lay forgotten in a trash bin outside of Seventh Heaven.

* * *

**Gives Twix bars to:**

**erinsoccer17  
Teefie  
Amaranta  
Angel Sakura x  
macalaniaprincess  
Kohryu  
kyokoaurora  
chipmouskin  
Aki Masamune  
Jynx Tsilevon  
typical  
JingYee  
Valentine'sNinja  
FaerieFighter009  
gilmaxter  
Kiome-Yasha  
sana-chan9  
PeppermintMochaFrap**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_ Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_


	21. Grocery Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Alright, Cloud's attitude is very similar to chapter 15, okay? I hope you all like this chapter, I kind of enjoyed it actually. Please be nice! And thank you reviewers! I can't believe I have 260 already! It's bloody insane! Anyhoo, thanks so much! Enjoy!**

_Grocery Hell_

_For: Valentine'sNinja  
and  
Amaranta_

* * *

Great. Since when did I become Tifa's shopping buddy?

Well... technically it's grocery shopping, but still! How did I get dragged into this? Oh yeah, I told Tifa I would do anything for her. Sigh.

"Cloud, do you think we need some mushrooms?" Tifa asked me, taking her time in looking at every single packaged box of mushrooms.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Tifa frowned, but didn't take her eyes off of the fungi. "Maybe I can add them into tonight's dinner. What do you think?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know."

She grimaced and gave me an evil eye. "You could be a little more helpful you know."

"Sorry." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I guess I could be a bit more helpful. Tifa threw the mushrooms in the cart and we continued down the isle. Tifa grabbed two boxes of cereal,_ 'Chocob-O's'_ and _'TonBerries'_, and studied each of them thoroughly.

"Marlene likes _TonBerries_, but Denzel and Yuffie like _Chocob-O's._ I'm stuck on choosing." She said, looking at me expectantly.

"Get both then." I answered, getting her to smile in agreement and toss them in the cart.

After about two more hours, we were finally paying for the food. Wait a second; Is that cashier checking out Tifa? Fucker.

"Wow, you've got quite a load here." The guy said, smiling widely, ignoring me and getting Tifa to laugh. Was she totally oblivious to the way he was practically undressing her with his eyes?

"I hope it won't be too expensive." She said smiling.

The guy smirked. "How 'bout a discount in exchange for a dinner?"

I almost wanted chuck up my lunch.

Tifa giggled. When the hell does she ever giggle? And... is that a blush on her cheeks!? I scowled.

"I'm flattered, but I really have too much to handle." She answered, getting my chest to fill with a bit of relief.

The guy ran a hand through his auburn locks. "I can take some stress away.. if you're willing."

Piss off moron. She doesn't want to date you.

"That really is so kind of you, but I won't even have time to find a babysitter for our children." Tifa said, putting her hand on my shoulder. Pride erupted throughout my entire body and a sort of pleasantness overcame me at the mentioning of 'our' children.

The man looked at me as if he had just seen me for the first time. "_Your_ guys' children?" The emphasizing wasn't missed.

"Yeah," I answered, crossing my arms. "Our kids."

The guys stance became nervous under my gaze.

He rang up the last item and bagged it, while putting it in the cart. "Well," He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "That'll be 167 gil."

I smirked. Yeah, watch where your eyes travel bub.

He coughed again, when he looked up to see that my eyes were still focused on him. "Have a nice day." He said.

Tifa smiled back at him and pushed our cart outside.

"If I had known you would freak out Ned I probably wouldn't have asked you to come." Tifa said, looking at me with a frown on her face.

I frowned as well. "Ned? You know his name?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and put the bags in the truck. "His name tag Cloud."

I felt heat rush in my cheeks. "Oh."

She chuckled and we climbed in the seats. "You are so cute when you're jealous."

"I was not jealous." I grumbled.

She laughed loudly, and it sounded melodious to my ears. I really loved her laugh.

"Holy Leviathan Cloud! I was kidding, but you really were jealous!" She glanced at me, then back to the road. "Did you honestly think I was going to go out with that guy?"

My frown deepened and I tried to make my face emotionless. This only made her chuckle more.

"You know I only save my dates for you, Cloudy." She snickered.

I blushed and narrowed my eyes at the nickname. "We haven't been on a date." I said.

She looked at me slyly, causing my palms to sweat and my heart beat quicken. "Maybe you should ask me then. I mean, we've already passed being more than friends and kissed. You might want to hurry or I just might take up Nat's offer."

"His name is Ned." I corrected.

"Whatever."

I suppressed a smile. "Hmm... maybe you're right."

She looked at me curiously.

I grabbed her hand. "Are you free Saturday?"

* * *

**Yay for fluff! No flaming!**

**Gives Cid plushies to:**

**Brocky  
Jynx Tsilevon  
Kohryu  
kyokoaurora  
gilmaxter  
t3h maniac  
Valentine'sNinja  
FaerieFighter009  
City of Dis  
sana-chan9  
chipmouskin  
typical  
Teefie  
Fairheartstrife  
Angel Sakura x  
xoxphi  
eitaro00  
Madame Lockhart  
Aki Masamune**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_


	22. Lucky Raindrops

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a bit sped up, but I kinda liked how it turned out. Also, I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed! It really means so much to me! Also, I'm sorry if you requested something and I still haven't gotten around to it. Please have patience with me! Anyway, thanks again!**

** ALSO, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, because I'm planning on an all nighter tonight. I have to read two HUGE books all in 24 hours. Stupid procrastination! But, God bless the man who made coffee! Yay! Ugh, I hate assignments. Wish me luck! **

Oh! And sorry if Cloud seems OOC! I really hope I kept him in character! Okay, I'll shut up now!

_Lucky Raindrops_

_For: Madame Lockhart_

* * *

Tifa smiled as she opened the window, letting some raindrops fly in. She didn't mind though. She loved the rain. Closing her eyes, she let the mist hit her face.

The door opened, bringing in a very wet Cloud. He stopped when he saw a peaceful expression on Tifa's face. He didn't even realize he was dripping water onto the floor.

"You're home early." Tifa said, opening her eyes and smiling at him.

Cloud shrugged. "Where are the kids?"

Tifa walked over to him, hands on her hips. "Elmyra didn't want them traveling in the rain, so they're staying an extra night."

He nodded taking the information in. His eyes traveled to Tifa when she opened the door and walked outside. He frowned. "You're going to get sick."

She giggled. "Honestly Cloud, where is your sense of fun?"

"Right next to my sanity."

She rolled her eyes humorously and spread her arms open and stuck her tongue out, trying to catch the liquid on her tongue. "My father.." She started, dropping her arms. "He used to say that catching a raindrop on your tongue is good luck."

Cloud watched her intently. "Maybe it is."

Tifa half smiled. "Who knows..."

Cloud grabbed her by the waist, taking her by surprise, and dipped her. Tifa shrieked with laughter and it made his heart flutter at the thought that he had caused that wonderful sound to escape her lips.

"Cloud!" She laughed, when he began spinning her around and dipping her more. After a few minutes, Tifa was out of breath and staring into Cloud's blue mako eyes.

As if a magnetic connection had somehow occurred, their lips brushed lightly on the other's. They both parted and when their eyes connected again, everything let loose.

Lips, tongues, and teeth clashed together in an urgent and most passionate kiss.

Next thing Tifa knew, she was pressed against the entrance door, outside her Bar. They were like that for a few moments before having to breathe again. Parting for air, she grabbed his forearms tightly, trying to register what just happened.

Cloud was panting and leaned his forehead against hers. He watched as tiny crystal raindrops clung to her eyelashes, and watched as drops slid down her face, and noticed that her some of her hair was attached to the side of her cheek.

He brought his hand up, and tucked the wet hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed at the contact and it made Cloud a bit nervous. It wasn't helping either that the sound of her catching her breath was a little _too _pleasing to the ear.

"Tifa..." He murmured, his voice coming out far huskier than he planned.

His body was still pressed against hers, and he fought the urge to groan when he felt her shudder. Her grip only tightened and she pressed into him more, almost making him lose his train of thought.

"Y-Yes?" She whimpered.

His mind shattered into tiny pieces at the sound she made, but he needed to focus! "I... I want to tell you... It's just... I... I ..."

Tifa kissed him tenderly, getting his muscles to involuntarily relax. "Shh, it's okay. I know, me too."

Cloud chuckled, and kissed her again. "I.. I love you Teef."

"I love you too Stife." She answered, cupping his face. "Now, are you going to kiss me again or are you going to torture me with anticipation?"

He grinned and captured her lips once more in a fiery kiss, leaving both to completely ignore the rain that was still falling above them.

* * *

Member, no flaming!

**Gives Reese's Peanut Butter Cups Cereal to:**

**Valentine'sNinja  
Jynx Tsilevon  
DynastyWARRIORS  
kyokoaurora  
chipmouskin  
t3h maniac  
JingYee  
FaerieFighter009  
Tifa Veronica  
Brocky  
sana-chan9  
erinsoccer17  
Teefie  
elebelly  
gilmaxter  
Kohryu  
x-daisuki-x  
Aki Masamune**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_

_Cho-Kun: Birthday _

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_


	23. For me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII  
**

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I almost have 300 reviews! I really really really really want to thank all of you who actually take the time to! I absolutely love reading all of them, and love when you all leave such positive ones! Thanks so much! This story wouldn't even be here without you all! This chapter has a bit of the same sensual air as the previous one, but it's special in its own way. Hope I kept them in character! Thanks again and enjoy!**

_For me?_

_For: Cho-Kun  
and  
FairhearStrife_

* * *

"Cloud? What are you doing?" Tifa asked, as he switched the OPEN sign to CLOSED.

Cloud grabbed himself a cup of coffee and smirked at Tifa when she huffed because he didn't answer. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Cloud!"

"Get ready." He told her simply before walking into the garage.

Tifa stood in confusion before smiling and getting ready for the day.

-

-

"So, you're still not going to tell me where we're going?" Tifa asked, mounting on the Fenrir.

"That's right."

The ride was very relaxing and Tifa would blush every time his muscles would flex under her arms when he would move around. She put her head on his shoulder and Cloud's hand slipped when he felt her breath on the nape of his neck, causing the Fenrir to speed up and Tifa to clutch tighter to him.

He heard her giggle, but most of all, felt it still on his sensitive skin. He turned his head slightly, and caught her eyes with his.

The rest of the ride was much enjoyable.

When Tifa opened her eyes, she saw it was sunset and felt saddened that she had fallen asleep. She waited a few moments for her eyes to refocus, and when they did, she gasped at the familiar scenery around her. "Cloud?"

"We're almost there." He answered.

After about twenty minutes they arrived at the destination. Tifa felt herself get teary eyed when she looked at the gates. "What is this about Cloud?"

He grabbed her hand and helped her off Fenrir. "Close your eyes."

Tifa narrowed her eyes playfully. "Cloud, aren't you going to answer any of my questions?"

His lips twitched and he placed her hand over her eyes, getting her to sigh but smile nonetheless. As her eyes were covered, she felt a gloved hand slip into hers and lead her somewhere.

"Okay, you can open them."

She complied, and felt all her emotions run wild throughout her body. The tears made their way up to her eyes, and her hands started to tremble slightly. There, at the Well, was a vase of roses, candles, and dishes set up for a dinner.

"What- I- When...?" She was at a loss for words.

Cloud smiled and pulled one of the roses out of the vase and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday Tifa."

Tifa's eyes widened. "My birthday?" She asked looking at everything in absolute awe.

Cloud chuckled. "Today is your birthday Teef." He helped her onto the Well and they sat in silence for a few moments before a man came out of a building near by and put some food in front of them. Cloud nodded thanks, and the man disappeared back into his restaurant. They ate in silence, enjoying the food.

When they were done, the man came back out and cleared the dirty plates, and once again, left them alone.

"You did all this for me?" Tifa asked, still not believing at how romantic Cloud had been.

He shrugged bashfully. "It was nothing."

"Nothing!? Cloud this was really sweet of you! I can't believe you even remembered my birthday."

"If I didn't, who would?" He asked with a smirk.

Tifa giggled before looking up at the stars. "I can't thank you enough." She whispered.

"You don't have to." He said, getting Tifa shake her head, and laugh.

Cloud looked at the way the wind made her hair flow and the way her eyes sparkled when she gazed at the stars, the way she was rubbing one red petal between her fingers and couldn't believe he was lucky enough to actually have someone like this love him.

"It's so weird, even though everything around us isn't the same, the stars are exactly how they were that night." Tifa said, turning her vision toward him.

Cloud looked up. "Yeah."

He pulled something out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head. "I uh, had everything that I was going to say planned out.. but ... I can't really remember anymore... so here."

Tifa held her breath when she grasped the small velvet box. "Oh my goodness." She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was nervous.

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. There wasn't a big rock in the middle but a small diamond. She felt herself beginning to cry again. "Oh my goodness." She repeated.

"I've loved you as long as I can remember Tifa... Can you- I mean, what I'm asking is.. will you be my wife?" His voice was scratchy and she could tell he was unsure of what she would say.

"Yes," She choked out before laughing. "Yes! I'll marry you!"

He released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. They locked lips and kissed repeatedly.

-

-

Later on, time passed and both were still enjoying the night sky.

She scoot closer to the blond. "Thank you so much Cloud. Really." She reached up a traced a finger along the side of his chiseled jaw, squeeing in her mind when it tightened under her touch and his eyes closed.

She brought her other hand up, almost cupping his face but just running her fingers over the smooth skin and onto his neck, then down more. He dropped his head, and was his body was on fire just by her touch. "Teef," He breathed out.

Tifa blushed at how... _sexy _he sounded.

"D-do you want to go home?" He asked, trying to think of anything besides her.

"No." She said, making a decision in her mind. "I think I know what I want for an additional present." She stated boldly and suggestively.

Cloud's eyes snapped open and he stared at her incredulously. "..!"

She bit her lip and her eyes found their way to her shoes. "I mean...if you want to.."

"Are you sure Tifa?" He asked, making sure that she wasn't just making decisions in the heat of the moment that she would end up regretting.

She nodded shyly, and looked up into his blue orbs. "Yes. I'm sure." She then reached up and lightly brushed her lips over his before the kiss became heated. "Please Cloud," She whimpered.

He stifled a groan and they made their way to the nearest Inn.

Needless to say, this birthday was one Tifa would _never_ forget.

* * *

No flames!

**Give's cupcakes to:**

**Tifa Veronica  
KarmaBoo  
Plushietiger  
Valentine'sNinja  
Madame Lockhart  
CrimsonPromise  
Kohryu  
Aki Masamune  
Brocky  
typical  
Angel Sakura x  
kyokoaurora  
sana-chan9  
chipmouskin  
FaerieFighter009  
erinsoccer17  
Teefie**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_


	24. Jealous Much?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: AHHHH! Thank you so much reviewers! I have over 320 reviews! That is crazy! Thanks so much! Anyway, sorry about the long updates... Forgive me! I hope you guys like this one, I didn't like it personally, but eh. Maybe you'll like it.  
**

Also, sorry if it's rushed but I've been super busy and just couldn't let you guys down without a chapter! Please have mercy!

_Jealous Much?_

_For: eitaro00_

* * *

Cloud went to serve some drinks to a table of girls but, he hesitated at the way they were looking at him.

He handed out the drinks and got uncomfortable when he received wolf whistles from the table when he turned to leave. Unfortunately, one of the girls didn't want him to go so quickly. A red headed woman sauntered over and leaned against the bar, pushing up her breasts and giving him some air headed, googly eyed look.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked.

The red head leaned forward more. "I was just wondering... do you use hair gel, or is your hair naturally like that?"

Cloud frowned and noticed Tifa begin to scrub the glasses in the sink more furiously. "Uhh..."

"You're really cute." She continued, ignoring Tifa's glare.

Cloud gulped seeing the glare from his peripheral vision.

"So are you, like, just helping out your friend by working here or something?" The red head asked, now noticing the icy stare she was receiving from a fuming brunette only feet away.

"..."

"You look a little stressed, maybe you can come over after work and.. unwind." She purred seductively, oblivious that she was just babbling away.

Tifa wanted to gag at how repulsive this woman was.

The red head gave Tifa a look that said, "ha".

Tifa growled and slammed the glass in the sink, not even realizing that the glass had pierced her skin until Cloud grabbed it.

"Ow!" She yelled, snatching her hand back.

Cloud frowned. "Tifa, don't be such a baby. Let me clean it."

Tifa noticed the red head was gritting her teeth.

"Ouch! Cloud!"

"Sorry," He said, not sounding it at all. "Hold still."

Tifa hissed when he yanked the glass out of her palm. Cloud wrapped it a clean rag that was on the counter next to them. He brushed his lips over the bandaged wound. "There."

Tifa blushed. "Thank you."

The red head cleared her throat and then clicked her tongue.

"The bar's going to close now, so pay up and get the hell out of here." Tifa said with a smirk.

The woman narrowed her eyes and was about to say something until she saw the fire in Tifa's eyes and humphed. She tossed a few gil on the counter and turned her heel, "It's not like he's that hot anyway." She walked out, getting the group of girls to follow her.

Tifa got rid of the last remaining customers and sighed at the long day she had had. When she turned to tuck the kids in, she jumped seeing Cloud directly behind her. How had she not sensed that he was there?

"Cloud!" She yelled, startled.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "How does it feel?"

Tifa's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Your hand." He said amusedly.

"Oh." She breathed. "It's fine."

Cloud hid a smile at the color in her cheeks. "Alright."

Tifa blushed further when he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Tifa."

It wasn't until after Cloud had walked up the stairs that Tifa was able to breath again and let out a girlish giggle.

* * *

NO FLAMING PLEASE!! XD

**Gives cookies to:**

**ClotiNotCleris  
Aki Masamune  
Plushietiger  
Fairheartstrife  
chipmouskin  
sana-chan9  
Teefie  
!FaerieFighter009  
Brocky  
kyokoaurora  
Cho-kun  
Kiome-Yasha  
Kohryu  
KarmaBoo  
eitaro00  
gilmaxter  
darkangel8694  
Summoner Yuki  
Valentine'sNinja  
Forever Yours. Always.  
Angelically Chaotic  
Tifa Veronica**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**


	25. Rotten Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Okay, the long updates are frustrating, this I know, and I apologize immensely. Please be patient with me, everything has been so hectic lately. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you to all you reviewers, you are completely amazing!**

_Rotten Date_

_For: Valentine'sNinja_

* * *

"...!"

If Cloud wasn't so irritated, he would have thought the 'o' shaped mouth displayed by the ninja was pretty comical. However, he wasn't in the mood to be amused.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Yuffie yelled.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch your language."

Yuffie shrugged sheepishly and muttered a sorry. "But seriously Cloud, you're just going to sit here while she's out on a date! How could you!"

Cloud's jaw tightened. "It's her life, she can do whatever she pleases."

Exasperated, Yuffie threw her arms in the air. "Give it rest already, will ya? I haven't been listening to Tifa's girl talks for nothing! Now get your a-- butt up and get ready, we're going on a date!"

Cloud's eyes snapped to Yuffie's and he gave her an incredulous look. "No, we're not."

"Cloud really, don't be so stupid! Think about it, what if this guy is a total perv and tries to do something to her!"

Cloud's fist clenched at the thought of that, but shook his head. "She can handle herself."

"You're supposed to be her hero! Don't break your promise!" Yuffie yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Like I said, girl talks."

Needless to say, Cloud caved in.

-

-

"Stop worrying! Vincent is more than capable of watching kids. They're fine! Sheesh, you sound like you need to be sitting over a bunch of eggs in a barn."

Cloud fumbled with his vest, causing Yuffie to grimace. "Leave it alone will you? You look fine."

Cloud glared at her. "I don't know how you talked me in to this."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "For the millionth time, you are here to rescue your fair maiden!"

"It feels wrong to spy like this." He sighed.

"Leviathan this is worse than babysitting Denny and Mar. Lighten up you oaf! You could at least pretend you're having a good time." Yuffie told him, then sticking a piece of potato in her mouth.

"I can't watch this anymore." Cloud said, feeling his stomach turn at the sight of that other guy holding Tifa's hand across the restaurant. Unfortunately, as Cloud got up, a young waiter, who was obviously new, collided with the sword wielder.

The tray went flying in the air along with the numerous dishes and food, the bodies both fell opposite sides to the floor while the rest of the people in the restaurant watched in shock.

Yuffie bit her lip as she and Tifa made eye contact. She grabbed the menu and hid her head behind it. Maybe she hadn't seen the whole charade.

"Son of a-"

"Cloud Strife!" Tifa yelled furious, as she marched to where he was on the ground, covered in hot Wutain food.

Cloud winced at her tone. Boy, was he in trouble.

"Uh..."

She yanked him off the floor, spilling the food on the ground and ignoring the repeated apologies of the waiter, and dragged him outside.

Yuffie coughed as the people stared at her. "Er... check please."

-

-

Tifa tapped her heel and put her hands on her hips while she waited, rather impatiently, for Cloud to talk.

He cleared his throat. "... Hi Teef."

She pursed her lips. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Cloud, what were you thinking!? How could you do this to me? How could you spy on me like that!? How could you leave the kids home alone!?"

Cloud frowned. "I didn't leave them alone. Vincent's there."

"That's not the point! What the hell were you thinking!?" She said, voice irritated.

"What, you just expected me to stay home while you're out here doing God knows what?!" He blurted out, and immediately regretted it.

Tifa's face changed from shock to sadness to anger all in a second. "How dare you!" She yelled jabbing a slender finger his direction, before sputtering incoherent things and walking off.

Cloud ran up to her and turned her around. "Tifa.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Tifa had fire in her eyes. "The hell you didn't!" She yelled, yanking his hand off her shoulder.

"Well, your date shouldn't have been touching you like that then!" He said, spilling emotions containing bitterness and jealousy unintentionally.

Tifa stopped moving for a few seconds... and then to his surprise, started laughing. Hysterically.

Cloud began getting annoyed after a few minutes of her laughing and him not knowing. "What?" He asked irritably.

Tifa's laughter faded into giggles and wiped a tear from her eye. "That's why you and Yuffie were spying on me? You thought I was on a date!?"

Cloud's brows furrowed. "... Weren't you?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Cloud, I'm catering to his wedding. His boyfriend was supposed to show up, but he had a sudden business meeting to attend to."

"Wait... _his_ boyfriend?"

Tifa nodded while Cloud suddenly felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. He coughed uncomfortably and couldn't meet her amused eyes.

She grinned and linked her arm through Cloud's, catching him off guard. "I'm still waiting for someone to ask me on a date."

He felt his cheeks color. "...Uh... maybe that'll happen soon."

Tifa smiled widely. "I hope so. Time's not slowing down, is it?"

Cloud suppressed a smile. "I guess it isn't."

-

-

"Stupid Cloud just had to order the most expensive thing on the menu didn't he?" Yuffie grumbled, signing her signature on the check then handing it to the hostess.

* * *

No flaming!

**Gives Chips Ahoy to: **

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

**Jynx Tsilevon  
Aki Masamune  
Plushietiger  
sana-chan9  
chipmouskin  
gilmaxter  
hottfroggy  
Valentine'sNinja  
JingYee  
eitaro00  
KarmaBoo  
Teefie  
Tifa Veronica  
kyokoaurora  
Brocky  
FaerieFighter009  
Forever Yours. Always.  
darkangel8694  
Kohryu  
PeppermintMochaFrap  
AngelicallyChaotic**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

* * *


	26. Sparrtastic

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Oh Em Gee, I absolutely _love_ reading all of your guys reviews, they're so hilarious and entertaining and inspiring, so thank you so much to you all! Also, sorry if I didn't fill out the requests that well in this chapter.. I suck with fighting scenes or sparring scenes or anything including them so don't be too harsh. I did the absolute best I could. Hope you all enjoy! **

P.S. If you're a Yuffentine fan go read Valentine'sNinja's new story "A new Beginning", it's really good!

_Sparrtastic_

_For: Plushietiger  
and  
DynastyWARRIORS_

* * *

Tifa browsed through her clothing, high and low, finding some of Yuffie's short shorts mysteriously thrown under her bed. _How did that happen? _She thought, but then realizing she probably didn't want to know.

She looked at the time and grimaced when she saw that she was already three minutes late for her training. She just opted for her mini skirt and short tank and made her way out of the bar, toward the church.

Arriving there she decided to just do a little practice since the kid's schedule had been changed from school and they now were released a half hour earlier.

After some kicks and punches along with some meditating that Yuffie recommended, Tifa jumped in the water to cool off then quickly got out. She was about to make her leave until someone walked in.

She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi Cloud. I didn't think you'd come today."

Cloud didn't say anything but only looked away with a tint of pink on his cheeks, and then cleared his throat nervously.

Tifa cocked her head to the side, confused. "Cloud?"

"Your shirt." He said, still not looking at her.

Tifa looked down and saw that her black lace bra was _very_ visible. Why the hell was she wearing that kind of bra while training anyway?

_I guess I shouldn't rush anymore. _Tifa thought.

Maybe it was the lace, or the fact that it was lifting... who knew.

"Forget about that," Tifa said, wanting to do just that. "Spar with me real quick before the kids get out of school."

Cloud didn't move and she sighed. "Cloud..."

He turned toward her and raised his sword up, making Tifa grin in satisfaction.

As their sparring continued, Tifa hadn't realized she had tired herself out before Cloud arrived and barely dodged his next swing at her. However, this swing with the mighty buster sword had done more than just miss her skin.

They both stopped and stared down where her shirt was sliced right down the middle. Thankfully not leaving a scratch on her and not ripping through her bra. How mortifying would that be?

She wasn't fast enough to cover her huge scar, because she noticed that was exactly were Cloud's eyes rushed to, contrary to where other men might look.

She hated the scar Sephiroth left on her skin. It was ugly. It was a symbol. It was painful, emotionally. But worst of all, it was a memory. The horrible memory of not being able to avenge her hometown's death. Her father's death.

There was a long silence until Cloud walked up to her, looking like he didn't even know what he was doing and stopped about an inch away from her. The proximity was torturous to Tifa, who still had her scar covered... slightly.

"Mako Reactor?" He questioned, his masculine voice reverberated throughout the church.

Tifa let out a wavering breath. "Yeah."

Cloud raised a gloved hand, hesitated, but felt his hand move without his permission toward her scar. Carefully, he traced the swollen line of skin that was a pearly white color. He instantly pulled his hand away when he heard her inhale a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She replied, then grabbed his hand, took of his glove and placed it back on the permanent wound. "It was you who saved me, remember?"

He didn't answer as he continued to trace along it. "Beautiful." He murmured.

Tifa frowned. "...how?... It shows how weak I am.. was."

"No." Cloud shook his head and his brow furrowed. "No, it shows how strong you are."

No one spoke.

The phone in Cloud's pocket startled Tifa and she listened to him talk to the voice on the other. He hung up and slipped his glove back on before turning to her. "The kids are waiting for me to pick them up."

Tifa nodded and then bit her lip while blushing, looking down at her attire. Surely, someone would think she was a hooker or something if she walked back home.

"Um... Cloud?"

He looked at her and then took an extra vest out of Fenrir and placed it around her shoulders and zipped her up, not noticed the goosebumps he left on her when his fingers grazed over the skin by accident.

"I'll drive you home." He said.

Tifa nodded in thanks.

The ride home was fast and ended much too quickly on both parts. Tifa climbed off reluctantly and turned toward Cloud before he was ready to leave again.

She grabbed his wrist and suddenly didn't know what to say. Cloud gave her a worried look. "Teef..?"

She gathered her courage and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank you Cloud..." She whispered. "So much."

She hurried inside before she could see his reaction and left Cloud staring blankly into space. His cell vibrated and he snapped out of it, driving Fenrir toward the school. His mouth curved slightly and it took him a moment to realize that he had a genuine smile on his face.

Today's sparring lessons had taken quite a turn.

* * *

Sorry if there are mistakes... I'm tired.

**Gives crayons and color books and Hershey's to:**

**chipmouskin  
Teefie  
Brocky  
Kohryu  
KarmaBoo  
h.luna  
sana-chan9  
Forever Yours. Always.  
Plushietiger  
AngelicallyChaotic  
kyokoaurora  
CrimsonPromise  
OwMyFace  
Aki Masamune  
gilmaxter  
darkangel8694  
JingYee  
Valentine'sNinja  
FaerieFighter009**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**


	27. One Woman Roller Coaster

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**_

**A/N: So sorry for the prolonged update, life is crazy right now. Also, I spent all night preparing for mijo's birthday fiesta so forgive me if there are any mistakes because I'm utterly exhausted. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

On another note, I won't be taking any requests until further notice because of my uber hectic life. I'm doing my best for the one's I already have. Thanks!

_One Woman Roller Coaster  
for: City of Dis_

* * *

Cloud was torn; he had no idea what to say or do. He looked around, hoping.. no, _praying_ for an answer. What was he supposed to do when his wife was wracking in heartbreaking sobs.

Carefully, he went over and went to wrap her in a hug. Wrong move.

Tifa's eyes snapped to his and he stepped back at the ferocity in them. Her once beautiful ruby eyes were now glaring daggers at him. She inhaled sharply.

"You," she snarled. "This is all your fault!" She screeched, pointing a slender finger at him.

Cloud's eyes widened and he held up his arms. "Tifa," he tried to reason, but no avail.

She took the pants off and flung them at his face. "They don't fit me anymore!" She sobbed. "My stomach is stretching and my boobs are hurting and you're just there! You just remain pretty while I become an ugly hippo with a fat ass!"

Cloud was shocked. Is this what the doctor was talking about? The thing that no man, weak or strong could take on? Were these the hormonal mood swings?

"Tifa, you're not getting fat," he said slowly, cautiously. "The baby is growing inside of you."

Tifa's sobs slowly faded, and she sniffed a couple times before looking at Cloud guiltily. "I'm so sorry I snapped at you Cloud. I can't help these feelings!"

Cloud mentally sighed in relief and he walked over to hold his 4 month pregnant wife. "You know I would do anything for you to be happy Tifa." He murmured into her hair.

She sighed happily then sniffed, "You're so sweet Cloud."

Cloud wiped the tears with his thumb while his hands cupped her face, then brought his lips down to hers.

Their little moment was interrupted however, when a knock sounded at their door. "Tifa! I have something for you!"

Tifa's curiosity perked. "Come in Yuffie!" She called out.

Yuffie came in, looking radiant than ever, carrying a one year old little girl on her hip, while the rest of her stomach looked about ready to pop. She had a couple bags, and she smiled at Cloud when he took them from her now free hand.

"Hello Yuffie, hi Amaya!" Tifa cooned, taking the beautiful child from Yuffie's arms. "Her eyes are getting like her father's everyday Yuff."

Yuffie nodded. "I know, she looks so much like me but her eyes are a dead giveaway of who the father is. I do love how she has her grandmother's curls... Anyway, I came here to give you some stuff." She said, picking some items from the bag.

"Tada!" Yuffie said, holding up some pants. "They're maternity clothes. I knew around this time you'd start going into the stages. I remember with Amaya it was way worse. It wasn't and still isn't as bad with Ryuu though." She smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Tifa let a few tears loose through her smile. "Yuffie, you're simply an angel. The best friend I could ever have!"

Yuffie went over and put her arm around the older brunette, since they couldn't hug from the front anymore. "I know. Now get dressed cause we're going to lunch."

Tifa sniffed and nodded. "Alright."

Yuffie held onto Cloud's arm while he helped her down the stairs. She then took Amaya from his other arm and held onto her. "Geez Cloud, you owe me big time."

"Yuffie I don't know what to do!" He said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I don't think I can take another five months of this."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Don't be so selfish Cloud! All you're thinking about is how _you're_ feeling!" She scolded. "You have no idea what she's going through right now! She has no control whatsoever of her feelings! How would you like it if you had nine months of going from mad to depressed to happy to aroused all in one day? It's exhausting!"

Cloud suddenly felt really bad. "Yuffie," He started, grabbing the ninja's attention. "I'll take her to lunch today."

Yuffie smiled. "No can do bud, I promised her a girl day; but, Vince and I will watch the kids for you tonight... take her to dinner instead."

Cloud smiled mentally and nodded. "Alright. Thanks Yuffie."

She smirked. "No problem."

-

-

Tifa was nervous about leaving Yuffie to sit for all the kids. Cloud could sense what she was worried about and gently rubbed her arm.

"Trust me Tifa, Vincent wouldn't let anything happen." He said.

She seemed to calm down and smiled at him. "Thank you for taking me out tonight Cloud, it's so sweet of you."

Cloud's eyes glowed. "Don't mention it."

After dinner Tifa was already tired and ready for sleep. Cloud noticed her trying to suppress a yawn and hid a smile.

As they arrived at Seventh Heaven, Cloud couldn't help but kiss her gently. He couldn't help it if she looked absolutely radiant in the moonlight. However, what started as an innocent peck quickly turned into a steamy kiss. Cloud reluctantly pried away from her red, swollen lips. Both were panting, causing the frosty air around them to be visible.

"Cloud, please," Tifa whimpered, wanting more. A lot more.

Cloud fought off all his body's manipulation and decided to agree with his head. "Tifa, I don't think that's a good idea."

Her expression quickly changed from betrayal, to sadness, to absolutely seething in less than five seconds. Her eyes narrowed and he felt a sense of deja vu. She made her way into the tavern and stomped up the stairs.

Yuffie linked arms with Vincent when he picked up his sleeping child. She gave Cloud an annoyed look while Vincent's eyes gave off pity. Cloud frowned.

"Baka!" Yuffie muttered, before dragging Vincent and her daughter away.

Cloud walked to the staircase and stopped when he saw what was thrown halfway to the top: A pillow and a blanket. Great, he thought.

"Tifa," He called out.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" She screamed. Her voice had definitely reached a new octave.

Cloud grabbed the measly items and headed to the couch. He would never understand woman and their fearful mood swings. Especially Tifa's.

She was a one woman roller coaster.

* * *

**Gives M&M's to:**

**Aki Masamune**

**elebelly**

**kohryu**

**sana-chan9**

**chipmouskin**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Forever Yours. Always.**

**darkangel8694**

**kyokoaurora**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**typical**

**gilmaxter**

**Plushietiger**

**AngelicallyChaotic**

**Blackrose74**

**Brocky**

**S.**

**Tifa Veronica**

**KarmaBoo**

**Luneress**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_S.: AU, funny w/ edge_


	28. Uh oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you reviewers! I seriously cannot believe I have over 400 reviews! It touches my heart! lol, anyway, once again thank you all so much, I can't tell you how appreciative I am of you guys! I love love love love you all! Hope you enjoy this chappie**!

P.S. Am I crazy, or is Bill Kaulitz freakin' cute? I absolutely _love_ him and the band! Tokio Hotel rocks! Yay!

_Uh oh_  
_For: th3 maniac_

* * *

Things were definitely heating up. The air suddenly became very thin and the room's temperature raised about 20,000 degrees. The sounds from their throats were echoing within the four walls.

"Tifa," Cloud managed out, reluctantly breaking away from her kiss.

"Hm?" She questioned, still trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone. The feel of her lips on his skin was absolutely torturous and addictive.

He grit his teeth. "Maybe-" He didn't want to phrase it wrong. "D- don't you think we, we should wait until the kids leave t- tonight?" He sucked in a breath when Tifa made her way back to his lips.

Of course, after being together for two years, this was obviously not their first time with each other, but the kids didn't need to know that.

Tifa whined softly, "Cloud, I need you _now_."

Cloud groaned and leaned his head on her bare shoulder, breathing in her delicious scent. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply; so deeply in fact, that neither one of them heard the door open downstairs.

It all happened so fast. One second they were exploring each others mouths, and the next, a shriek broke throughout the tavern, scaring the two lovebirds to death.

Yuffie covered the kids eyes and stuck her tongue out in a disgusted manner. "Oh my gawd, you two! You couldn't at least wait until they were gone!?"

Tifa blushed crimson, and pulled her shirt back on hastily. Cloud was also mortified but did a damn good job of hiding it.

"Go to your room kids, and start packing." Yuffie said, leading them to said place. She turned around and placed a hand on her hip, developing Tifa's mother eye very quickly.

"I cannot _believe_ it! You two are acting like a couple of horn dogs! I take the kids out for ten minutes and your up and at it again, like newlyweds on crack!" Yuffie scolded, waving her finger at the couple sitting side to side on the bed, heads down.

The ninja sighed. "You guys are _sooo_ lucky that I covered those kid's eyes in the knick of time. You better think about your actions next time before you do them." She held her head up high. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta split."

Cloud frowned, not liking it one bit, that he had just been lectured by Yuffie. Yuffie of all people; The child of the group... Of course, she wasn't a child anymore, but her actions most of the time said otherwise. But that's not the point.

Tifa coughed nervously, grabbing his attention. He turned to look at her and furrowed his brows when he saw her begin to smile. She turned to look at him.

"So, we'll pick up where we left off later. Right now, I have to help the kids."

Cloud sat stunned and watched his fiance saunter away. He smirked when he realized she was always full of surprises.

* * *

**Gives cookies to:**

**Brocky**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Madame Lockhart**

**Aki Masamune**

**City of Dis**

**Sacred3**

**Teefie**

**Kohryu**

**chipmouskin**

**Emilee-san.**

**h.luna**

**sana-chan9**

**CrimsonPromise**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Plushietiger**

**darkangel8694**

**eitaro00**

**Forever Yours. Always.**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Common Cold**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_S.K.Evans: AU, funny w/ edge_


	29. So Delicious

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Hmmm... not to sure about this chapter, I really had no clue how to write out the request because my brain is so tired right now but I had to update, since it's been a while. So here you go readers. Also, thank you reviewers for your wonderful, hilarious, inspiring comments. I seriously love you all. Anyway, here you are! Enjoy!**

_So Delicious  
For: xoxphi_

* * *

"Hey dad, come here!"

Cloud got up from examining Fenrir and went inside to see what the fuss was about. He went over to the table where Denzel was laying out copied pictures of Tifa, himself and the rest of Avalanche.

"Denzel what are-"

Denzel grinned broadly at him, "Look, the kids in my class want autographed photos of you and Mom. At first they thought you were really creepy like aliens with super strength, but then when I told them about how you guys were heroes and stuff they said you were like Superman or something, and now they want autographs!"

Cloud frowned and looked over to the counter to see Tifa smirking at him over the dishes. Marlene was standing on a chair next to Tifa, helping her with the work.

"Yeah," Marlene agreed. "My friend Renee said that her mom wanted a picture of Cloud, cause she said that you looked delicious." She turned to Tifa, who was giggling at the blushing Cloud.

"What does that mean? Why would she want to eat Cloud?" Marlene asked, completely innocent.

Tifa shook her head. "She just means that Cloud is cute."

Marlene 'oh'ed and then giggled along with Tifa.

Denzel gathered some pens and gave one to Cloud. "Alright Dad, you have to sign, 'To Ben', alright?"

Cloud frowned. "Denzel, I'm not going to sign autographs."

Denzel grimaced. "Why not?"

"..."

Tifa smiled at Denzel. "We will Denzel, don't worry. Just, we don't want it to be a hassle if they want more or something."

Marlene nodded.

"Alright you two, go upstairs and get ready for bed." Tifa instructed, and watched as the two children flew up the stairs in a race.

She turned to Cloud with a grin on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. "You _do_ look very delicious tonight Strife."

Cloud blushed again, hating that the Fenrir grease on his face didn't cover his cheeks. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Tifa laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on Cloud, we should probably put the kids to bed now."

He nodded but stopped her when she was about to make her way up the stairs. "What-"

He kissed her before she could say more. They remained that way for a couple of minutes before they broke apart.

He looked at her twinkling eyes and dazed face. After every kiss, she always had the same face and that pleased his masculinity. "Tifa," He started, "I'm not going to give my autograph to a bunch of kids and their parents."

Tifa laughed. "Yes you are." She kissed him again quickly and bolted up the stairs.

Cloud sighed before smiling slightly and shaking his head.

She always had the upper hand.

* * *

**No flaming!**

**Gives Johnny Depp autographs to:**

**Chipmouskin  
kohryu  
Sacred3  
gilmaxter  
kyokoaurora  
h.luna  
Valentine'sNinja  
Brocky  
darkangel8694  
FaerieFighter009  
sana-chan9  
Forever Yours. Always.  
Teefie  
Tifa Veronica  
Plushietiger  
DeviantSupaSoldier  
eitaro00**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_S.K.Evans: AU, funny w/ edge_


	30. Zip Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Thank you readers for being so patient and understanding! Also thank you tremendously to my reviewers, whom I just absolutely adore and love! You guys are the heart of this fic and you all are just so awesome! Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_Zip Me  
For: Madame Lockhart_

* * *

Tifa jogged up the stairs excitedly. Tonight would be her first time going to a fancy Opera house then to a nice dinner and she just couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

She took a shower, laid her dress on the bed and began to primp for her evening. She realized, however, that she couldn't reach the zipper which hung just above her bottom.

"Oh.." She muttered, frustrated, after minutes of trying to increase her flexibility.

She turned around and looked at the mirror, then blushed, examining how provocative she looked. She glanced at her watch and began counting down the minutes that Barret would drop Marlene and Denzel off.

Tifa smoothed her dress in the front a couple times, admiring the way it fit perfectly on her and hugged her blessed curves. She turned her head toward the door when she heard a pair of feet make their way up the stairs. She glanced at her watch again and frowned. Marlene and Denzel weren't due for another 20 minutes, and Barret was not one to arrive early, or even on time for that matter.

She smiled in pleasant surprise when she heard the loud sound of metal hit the floor. Cloud was home 2 hours early. It had to be a world record.

She cracked her door open and smiled widely at his back. His door was right across from hers so it was easy to communicate without waking the kids when they were in bed. He must have felt a pair of eyes staring at him because he turned around and blue mako eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

He looked at her neatly pinned up hair, and how she let threads of wavy wisps fall around her face and neck, and how she had a glow about her face, and just how incredibly beautiful she looked in that very moment.

He cleared his throat and looked away bashfully. "Hey Tifa."

She beamed. "You're home early Cloud."

He shrugged, then eyed her again. "You going out?"

She nodded and opened her door a bit wider. "Yeah, I'm going to watch an Opera and then eat out for dinner."

Cloud smiled slightly. "I'm guessing Marlene's going with you?"

Tifa laughed melodiously. "Who else loves Opera as much as I do?"

They continued to stare at one another for a few moments that seemed like ages until Tifa coughed nervously. "Umm, Cloud?"

He looked at her, trying to conceal worry at her tone. "Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked shyly.

He felt his stomach tighten. "Uh, sure."

She quietly sighed in relief and opened the door fully, gesturing for him to come in and mentally gape at her attire. She was quite a breathtaking sight to behold.

He began to feel nervous when he noticed her pink blush. She walked in front of him, showing her exposed back, and making his throat close.

"Could...you zip me up?" She asked quietly.

He stood still for a few seconds before timidly walking straight behind her. He could feel the gentle heat of her body, just inches from his own. With hesitant fingers, he carefully clasped the zipper and very slowly began to move it up.

Tifa fought back a shudder and a whimper when she felt his fingertips gliding up her skin. The zipper stopped mid back and though he was done with the favor, they still remained in their spots.

A couple moments passed in silence.

"Thank you." Tifa whispered, still not moving.

Cloud grunted, his 'you're welcome' and also remained where he was. He saw his hand moving toward her skin, not really knowing what he was doing, and gently ran his fingers across her shoulders and began to trace lines on her collarbones.

Tifa gasped in quiet delight of the new sensations. However, as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Cloud snapped his hand back, shocked at what he had done, and stepped back. "I- I'm sorry Tifa. I don't-"

Tifa rubbed her arms, getting rid of the goosebumps he gave her and shrugged. "I...I don't mind."

Cloud stopped to look at her, but all he saw was her back. "...Tifa?"

Tifa blushed and smiled in relief when she heard Barret, Denzel, and an excited Marlene bellow into the tavern. She quickly turned around, catching the sword wielder off guard and quickly kissed him on the side of the mouth.

She smiled widely, trying her hide her 'I can't believe I just did that' face and grabbed her purse. She stopped and the door, seeing Cloud still at the exact spot he was before. "Thank you Cloud, really."

With that, she was gone and Cloud was left to digest what had happened. When it all sank in, his put a hand to the spot where Tifa's lips had met flesh, and forced down an idiotic grin.

* * *

**Gives chocolate Hershey's to:**

**kyokoaurora**

**Summoner Yuki**

**Plushietiger**

**sana-chan9**

**kohryu**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**h.luna**

**Aki Masamune**

**Brocky**

**Tifa Veronica**

**chipmouskin**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Forever Yours. Always**

**darkangel8694**

**Sacred3**

**JingYee**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_S.K.Evans: AU, funny w/ edge_


	31. Hunni Bunni

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: OMG! So sorry for being uber long on my updates, but life is a rollercoaster right now! Forgive me T.T! Anywho, this chappie is short, sweet, and to the point. I had no idea how to write it or anything but I _think_ it turned out fine. Eh, idk. No flaming and thank you soooooooooo much to my faithful and new reviewers, I absolutely LOVE you guys! Every single one of you! Please enjoy!**

_Hunni Bunni_

_for: AngelicallyChaotic_

Cloud walked in the bar and immediately scrunched his brows together in confusion as he saw his family huddled over a table, their backs facing him, and giggling taking place.

"Uh.."

The three turned their heads toward him and he was surprised to see wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hiya Cloud!" Marlene and Denzel greeted in unison. Tifa giggled at the suspicious look Cloud was giving them. He took his jacket off and hung it before walking toward them.

Tifa pulled her hand up. "Stop."

He did.

She smiled. "Now, close your eyes." She demanded. He did so, albeit, reluctantly.

Tifa grabbed the object and walked up to Cloud.

"Open them!" The kids yelled.

Cloud stepped back in surprise when he saw what Tifa was holding. He looked her straight in the eye. "No." He said, monotone.

Tifa pursed her lips. "I'm not asking your permission."

"We are not having that thing in our house." He said.

In Tifa's arms lay a small bunny. It was white, with a black patch around its right eye. It had a small bandage wrapped around its leg, showing Tifa had most likely saved the creature.

"Tifa," He warned. She didn't waver.

"I'm not sending Pirate out there on her own while she's injured!" She told him, obviously not backing down from her decision.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Pirate?"

Tifa shook her head, amusedly. "Yes, her name."

Marlene came up and tugged on Cloud's leg. He looked down, regretting it instantly, because she was displaying the most manipulating, adorable puppy dog eyes that no other person in the Planet could pull off.

"Please Cloud!" She sniffed.

Cloud sighed and gave another glance at the wounded animal that was bundled up in Tifa's caring arms.

"...Fine. But just until he's-"

"She!"

"-better."

-

-

"That was sweet of you Cloud." She said, after sending the kids to do their homework.

He shrugged, embarrassed by the compliment. "You would have kept it anyway."

Tifa chuckled and glanced at the children slacking on their work but playing with Pirate. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Cloud smiled slightly. She was something.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Cloud."

This time, his smile widened.

**Gives cheesecake to:**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**KarmaBoo**

**Darkangel8694**

**Plushietiger**

**eitaro00**

**Madame Lockhart**

**sana-chan9**

**Sacred3**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Tifa Veronica**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Forever Yours. Always.**

**Chipmouskin**

**kohryu**

**AngelicallyChaotic**

**h. luna**

**Jing Yee**

**Brocky**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**Aki Masamune**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_S.K.Evans: AU, funny w/ edge_


	32. Cut Short

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: So sorry for the uber long updates! I really am! HOWEVER, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I can't believe I am almost at 500! It's crazy wonderful! :D Please enjoy this chap, and don't hate me for the extreme shortness of it! I really have no time but I could NOT let you readers down! Don't hate me!**

**_PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! I'M SORRY! D: Also, sorry for this different writing style, it won't stick, I promise!  
_**

_Cut Short  
For: Brocky _

Tifa's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at him.

Cloud's eyes were wide with disbelief and fear.

Tifa hesitantly brought her hand up to her husband's now uneven, shaved and chopped spikes.

Cloud ran a hand through his now uneven, shaved and chopped spikes then frowned deeply.

Tifa brought a hand up to her mouth to keep from laughing and crying.

Cloud brought his fist to his mouth and bit it to keep from breaking apart.

_I am so going to kill Yuffie!_ Tifa thought, half humorously, half seriously.

"I am going to kill Yuffie." Cloud spoke through clenched teeth.

* * *

NO FLAMES PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Thank you SOOO much to:**

**Tifa Veronica  
elebelly  
darkangel8694  
JingYee  
Plushietiger  
Forever Yours. Always.  
sana-chan9  
kyokoaurora  
DeviantSupaSoldier  
Valentine'sNinja  
Vixi  
Brocky  
FaerieFighter009  
gilmaxter  
KarmaBoo  
Kohryu  
AngelicallyChaotic  
Sacred3  
Aki Masamune  
Eva Von Dee  
**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_S.: AU, funny w/ edge_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike  
_


	33. Tink you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Alright, I know tons of you are probably wanting to massacre me for the long updates, BUT, have no fear, I am promising you they will be coming out sooner, so please, don't kill me! By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means more than you know -tear- :D Okie Dokie then, on with the show. Enjoy! Oh, and forgive me, I know nothing about mechanics!!!  
**

_Tink you!  
For: Sacred3_

* * *

Cloud grunted as he tried to reach for a screwdriver, while still keeping his eyes on the bottom of Fenrir. Not only had his beloved bike gotten dirty, it had gotten an oil leak.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked from the garage doorway.

"Hmm?" He grunted, not really paying attention. He felt a hand lightly place itself on his thigh, causing his head to collide with the bumper.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Cloud?" Tifa asked, seeing a red spot slowly appearing on his forehead.

Cloud grit his teeth and rubbed at his now throbbing head. He sat up carefully and wiped oil from his face, then looked at Tifa who was kneeling next to the bike, biting her lip guiltily.

"Sorry." She chuckled, still obviously embarrassed. She ran a hand through her long raven locks and took a sudden interest to the floor below her.

Cloud's eyes drifted to the object in Tifa's hand, and his face softened to see a tall glass of very refreshing tea. Tifa caught what he was staring at, and grinned timidly.

"I thought you'd be thirsty." She said softly. " It's your favorite, peach."

Cloud took the cup she was offering to him and gulped it down heartily, inwardly smiling at the way Tifa's expression changed to one of true happiness and satisfaction. "It's really good. Thank you Teef."

"More?" She asked. He smiled at her and she immediately understood. As she was grabbing the glass, he caught her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth, pressing his lips to her hand softly. It always amazed him how beautiful she could be when she blushed.

When she pulled her hand back to wipe her hair away from her eyes, he proudly glanced at the beautiful ring in her left hand, glimmering in the light.

"Really Tifa, thank you."

* * *

**Thankies and chocolate kisses to:**

**Kalberry**

**CLOUDxTIFAforever**

**Plushietiger**

**gilmaxter**

**Lazy Drifter**

**Flaming Dranzer**

**Sana-chan9**

**darkangel8694**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Crimson Promise**

**Tifa Veronica**

**Kyokoaurora**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Vixi**

**Kohryu**

**eitaro00**

**KarmaBoo**

**Sacred3**

**Brocky**

**nightgirl-shadow-bleach**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_S.: AU, funny w/ edge_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**


	34. Er, say what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my lovely, beautiful reviewers! I love you! I'm soooooo sorry for my long updates! Truly, I am. Forgive me loyal reviewers! Don't give up on me!! My promises to you are not in vain! Anyway, out of sheer devotion to you all, I scrapped up enough time to add a chapter in here, albeit a short one, but one nonetheless. Enjoy! More of a humor than romance ^__^  
**

_Er, say what?  
For: Plushietiger_

* * *

"Shh!" I whispered, putting a finger over my mouth.

Denzel and Marlene frowned, but listened, and kept their mouths closed. I had to keep my ears wide open for any more noise that came from the bathroom.

Another crash sounded from the behind the door, and then we heard laughter. It sounded like Tifa's, and I instantly became intrigued. Why would Tifa be laughing in a bathroom that contained Cloud...

Hmmm.....

I jumped when I heard a snap, followed by some grumbling. That was definitely Cloud. He was such a whiny person... .

"It won't go up!"

_Ew. _

That just did not sound right. I gestured for the kids to leave, which they happily complied, not really interested with my so called, 'boring mission'.

"Cloud, trust me, we've done this many times before, it always goes up toward the end!"

Okay, seriously, I think this is really disturbing. I should leave. I really should...

But... Wait, this could be of use later. Nyuk nyuk, blackmail!

"Tifa, it usually comes up about now, did you rub it wrong?" ACK! Abort mission! Abort mission!

There was a sigh. "Cloud, I always do it right. Why don't you just do it yourself then if you don't like how I do it!"

"I didn't mean it like that Teef, you know you're the only person who can get it up right. Just, let's try one more time."

"Oka-"

Uh oh.

I think my gag was loud. The door opened at lightening speed, causing me to tumble to my butt in surprise. Tifa stood there looking confused for a second, before frowning.

"What are you doing Yuffie?"

I held my hands up, "I didn't hear you guys talk nasty, I swear!"

Tifa went back to her confused stare then to one of embarrassment. Cloud came to the door suddenly, with a comb in one hand and a glob of gel in the other.

He looked at me, then at a blushing Tifa, then back at me. "Do I want to know?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Er... I don't think so."

* * *

And to "suck" as you've anonomously named yourself, I do appreciate you taking your time to review, even though it was negative. Spread the love! :D

**Gives cookies, pie, cake, chocolate to:**

**Summoner Yuki**

**Forever Yours. Always.**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Vixi**

**Sana-chan9**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**KarmaBoo**

**Asterxia Sy**

**Sacred 3**

**Flaming Dranzer**

**kohryu**

**cloudlover2989**

**darkangel8694**

**Tifa Strife**

**RictorHavok**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_S.: AU, funny w/ edge_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**


	35. How's it goin', Sud?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Alright, I know what you're all thinking, -dodges flying tomatoes-, BUT, I am so sorry! Truly, I am! Not only am I uber busy, but I am just in one of my Depp-Loving phases, completely oblivious to the outside world, taking comfort in my cozy bed watching any movie that has Johnny in it...**

**Seriously, it's pathetic. I've already watched POTC, The Secret Window, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Finding Neverland all in the matter of 48 hours...**

**Anyway, I hope you all take comfort in knowing I've created another chapter just for you!**

**Oh, and by the way, I had to change my pen name because of a few buggers pestering into my account. Bloody bastards... With that end note, drinks all 'round! Enjoy!  
**

_How's it goin', Sud?  
For:CrimsonPromise_

_

* * *

  
_

The light shone down through the window and onto the eyelids of an already stirring figure.

Tifa opened her eyes and quickly shut them, not used to the rays of sunshine beating down onto her. Confused, she glanced at the clock, only to spring off the bed before coming to a halt.

Oh yes... Today was her day off...

Taking the time to stretch, she noticed a flower and a note on her nightstand and quickly grabbed the folded paper and read it carefully, while tenderly fingering a petal.

_Good morning Tifa,_

_If you wake up before I'm back, just wanted to let you know I'm just out getting groceries. Hope you slept well and slept in. Be back soon. _

_My Love,_

_Cloud_

She smiled and looked out the window to see if Fenrir was outside. It was, but her truck wasn't so she guessed Cloud must've taken it to load the groceries in. Lazily gathering her things in peace, she then proceeded to shower, dry her hair and dress.

As she made her way downstairs she noticed that there were empty grocery bags sprawled across the table and a very content Cloud at the sink.

Tifa stifled a giggle and walked beside him, taking in his appearance with amusement; he had sud bubbles rising out of the sink and floating in the air, most of them landing on his vest and his smooth face. She had the urge to gently wipe them away.

"Why, Mr. Strife, I do believe this is a good look for you!" She giggled, flicking some bubbles off his shoulders.

Cloud merely lifted the corners of his mouth, knowing she'd be teasing him.

"Did you sleep well?" Cloud asked, changing the subject.

Tifa felt her cheeks grow warm, but smirked nonetheless.

"Very well, actually." She smiled. "How about you? Tired at all?"

Cloud smirked, but still kept his vision on the task at hand. "Quite. Seems a certain someone decided to keep me up all night."

Tifa chuckled. "Didn't sound like you were complaining."

"I wasn't. I'm not." He said, putting away a cup.

Tifa beamed. "So, now that you're done with the dishes you look about ready to have a bath. Maybe we can add bubbles." She giggled, popping one that drifted between their locked gazes.

"Whatever the Mrs. wants." He said, closing the distance between them.

* * *

**IMPORtANT: **_I know this chapter was a bit rushed, and perhaps a bit out of character but I am in the middle of a writers block, yet determied to write for you lovely fans and reviewers even if I don't feel like it's my best work. Forgive me for long updates and short chapters, I really am trying my hardest. Well, go on and review! And no flames, savvy? -winks-_

**_Gives Mort Rainey plushie to:_  
**

**RictorHavok**

**Kyokoaurora**

**I lyk Pie I lyk Chocolate Milk**

**SummonerYuki**

**darkangel8694**

**FaerieFighter009**

**PostBoxRomance**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**Kohryu**

**FlamingDranzer**

**Creative Spark**

**Cloudlover2989**

**Ash Ai**

**gilmaxter**

**Jing Yee**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**Sacred3**

**KarmaBoo**

**Sana-chan9**

**Tifa Veronica**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**


	36. Sickeningly Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Ugh, I'm sooo tired! Anyhoo, here's another fluffly chapter! Thank you reviewers! I love you all to pieces! -Sobs-  
...Er.... Enjoy! XD**

_Sickeningly Sweet  
For: Cloudlover2989  
and  
Darkangel8694_

* * *

Cloud was ready for his day off, and started it well by sleeping in. Of course, sleeping in for him was until just 8:30 in the morning; but seeing as he woke up everyday at 5, it was a luxury to be taken advantage of.

As he made his way downstairs, he noticed the emptiness of the bar. Tifa never closed the bar on weekdays.

He walked to the sink and saw two bowls with little remains of cereal left. _Kids must've ate cereal before going to school. _He thought.

But if Tifa wasn't down here... where was she?

He felt the familiar prick of worry sting at his chest and hastily made his way up to Tifa's room. He knocked lightly before entering, and uncomfortably stepped in. He always admired the way she was neat and organized; after all, someone in this place had to be.

What caught his attention though wasn't the feminine tidiness of the room, but rather the occupant still curled up in bed: Tifa was curled with her knees to her chest and a pillow resting over her face.

It was completely unlike her to be in bed past 6, and Cloud knelt beside her to check her closely. "Tifa?" He questioned.

The response he received was a muffled groan.

He furrowed his brows and took the pillow off her face. He frowned when he saw her skin covered in a sheen of sweat and her cheeks flushed. "Tifa?" He asked again, trying to gently wake her up.

She lazily opened one eye, acknowledging him. "Hnn?"

He frowned deeper and pushed some raven strands away from her face, behind her ear. "You're sick." He stated, still crouching beside the mattress.

Tifa joined in on the frowning. "No. S'okay... Mfine, really."

He gave her a look before heading out the room and into the bathroom for some medicine. As he returned to the room, he noticed Tifa had sat herself and was leaning, half heartedly, against the headboard.

He handed her some pill and a glass of water. "Here. Drink this. I'll be back, I'm going to make you some breakfast."

Around twenty minutes later, Cloud emerged in her room again, with a tray with juices, fruits and a bowl of steaming chicken soup.

Tifa blinked slowly and smiled at him. "You're so sweet Cloud. Thank you."

He shrugged, hiding his embarrassment at her sincere gratitude. "No problem."

After she was done, the two of them sat there on the bed and talked until Tifa became tired once more, and fell asleep. Cloud busied himself with little chores around the tavern and greeting the kids from the return from school, before going to check on Tifa again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting at the foot of her bed.

She pouted playfully. "I feel like I've wasted a perfectly good day. I hate being sick."

Cloud chuckled, before getting up to leave and make dinner. "Rest, Tifa."

-

-

After dinner and cleaning, Cloud sent the kids to do their nightly rituals before going to bed. Of course, before he was going to call it a day, Cloud entered Tifa's room and saw her climbing into bed, fresh from a shower and looking equally tired as him.

"Oh Cloud, come." She smiled softly patting the mattress. He found his feet carrying himself to the bed.

She sighed happily before leaning back into the pillows. "Thank you for taking care of me today."

Cloud gave one firm nod in his way of "you're welcome."

As he was about to leave, he felt a gentle hand grab his. "Cloud," Tifa started, biting her lower lip. "I still feel... slightly lightheaded... Would you mind... sleeping here? Just for tonight?"

Cloud felt himself blush. "Erm... you sure?"

"Yes." She whispered, looking down.

He nodded again, before awkwardly settling himself under the covers.

A few minuted passed in uncomfortable silence, before Tifa thankfully interrupted it. "I'm sorry you had to waste your day off taking care of me." She chuckled, without humor.

Cloud turned his blue orbs to hers, "You didn't," he stated firmly. "It was no trouble at all."

Tifa smiled, and hesitantly reached blindly for his hand. When their skins touched, a cliché spark of electricity shot through both of them. "Thank you, Cloud." She yawned before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Cloud felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards tiredly, before bringing her hands to his lips. "No problem." With that, the comfort of each other's presence was enough to send Cloud into a wonderful, nightmare free sleep.

* * *

No flames! :D

**Gives cupcakes to:**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Creative Spark**

**Ash Ai**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Crimson Promise**

**Teefie**

**I Lyk pie I lyk chocolate milk**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**darkangel8694**

**sana-chan9**

**kohryu**

**KarmaBoo**

**cloudlover2989**

**JingYee**

**Cloudtail4ever**

**Summoner Yuki**

**PostBoxRomance**

**Sacred3**

**Forever Yours. Always.**

**Luneress**

**Viva la Queen**

**Brocky**

**firebringer101**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_**X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**


	37. Those Lips

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Soo sleepy....... Forgive me if there are too many mistakes, or if this chapter sucks. I'm exhausted, and I just want to go night night. But alas, I couldn't let you people down! Here's another frickin' chapter! En-fucking-joy. Oh, and thank you reviewers, I love you. **

_Those Lips  
For: __Jynx Tsilevon_

* * *

"Tifa! Tifa, wake up!"

Tifa groaned, and opened her eyes slightly, peering at a beaming Marlene and Denzel. Alarmed, she shook off her sleepiness and sat up. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's snowing!" Marlene squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Can we go outside to play, Tifa!? Please, please, please?" Denzel pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Tifa looked at the clock, then looked back at them. "It's three in the morning!"

Marlene's smile faltered. "Please, Tifa?"

Tifa sighed and saw the excitement on the children's faces. It rarely snowed in Midgar, and it had only been a few times she had seen Denzel smile this widely since his geostigma cure, five months ago.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

They kids cheered. "But-"

They groaned. "- you have to dress extremely warm. I don't want you two getting sick. Now, hurry up!"

Tifa smiled to herself as they sped to their room, preparing for the ice cold, winter wonderland outside. She flopped back down onto the mattress and put a pillow over her head, and chuckled at the laughter and thrilled shrieks coming from the kid's room.

"Something funny?" a voice mumbled from her doorway.

She lifted the side of the pillow up, revealing an eye to see a shirtless Cloud, rubbing his face with his hand. She resisted the urge to blush at his toned body, and smiled at him when he caught her eye.

"Oh, nothing. I just happen to be a little delirious from the lack of sleep."

Cloud chuckled tiredly, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Marlene came running in her room, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Me too!" Denzel shouted from the hallway.

Tifa looked at Cloud and smirked. "Well," She said, grabbing Marlene's attention. "Let Cloud and I get dressed, then I'll make breakfast, _then_ we can go in the snow. How does that sound?"

Marlene thought for a second, before smiling and nodding her head vigorously. "Okay!"

-

-

After their stomachs were full, and their bodies were securely wrapped up, the four of them went outside, and weren't really surprised to see others playing around as well.

Denzel and Marlene ran off with a few of their friends, leaving Tifa and Cloud to stand alone in front of the tavern.

"Well," Tifa said, putting her arms behind her back, "What do you wanna do?"

"Sleep." Cloud said, grimacing playfully.

Tifa laughed, "Come on. Let's build a snowman!"

He obliged, reluctantly, not really wanting to frolic around in the white, frozen puddles.

They spent almost an hour trying to put the damned thing together, but in the end, it came out alright.

"Hmm," Tifa pondered, hand on her hip and one tapping her chin, "We need to make the face now."

Cloud had no idea what she said because he was too busy staring at her rosy cheeks, crimson lips, and just how incredibly _cute_ she looked, standing in that mock thinking pose.

"-need lips."

The word 'lips' caused Cloud to snap back into reality. "What?"

"I said, we need some eyes, a nose, and some lips."

"Oh."

Tifa cocked her head to the side, and reached her hand up toward Cloud's face, cupping his cheek, and tracing his jaw with her thumb. Her eyebrows knitted in concern. "You're face is practically an ice cube. Come on, let's go inside and get you some coffee."

He nodded, and followed her into Seventh Heaven, trying to convince himself the tiny sparks that lingered on his face were caused by the cold, and _not_ by Tifa's hands.

He watched her take off her red coat, and hang it up. He followed, and hung up his. They sat quietly for a few minutes at the table and he noticed her lips were quivering and that her teeth were actually chattering.

"Tifa, put your coat back on."

She looked at him, eyes widening, not expecting him to break the silence, before smiling. "No, i-it's fine, Cloud. R-really."

He wasn't convinced. He got up and picked up a blanket from the couch in the next room and draped it over her shoulders. His gut flopped when he saw her blush.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded.

"So," She started, waiting for the coffee to finish being heated. "I had fun this morning."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled slightly, and felt giddy when she beamed in return, before preparing his coffee.

"Here," She said, setting a mug full of caffeine goodness in front of him. "You're lips are almost blue. Warm them up so you don't get frost bite." She smirked.

He chuckled and went to raise the mug, but stopped when he felt a gloved hand put it back down. He looked up questioningly at Tifa, who now looked nervous by biting her lower lip.

"Well, thanks again, Cloud." She said in a rush, before promptly kissing him fully on the mouth.

Her lips were warm and soft against his, and it made his mind completely shut down. She parted from him and gave an embarrassed smile, before running up the stairs.

He sat in his chair, still shocked, and heard the shower upstairs run. After a minute or two of absorbing the action Tifa Lokhart just pulled, he gingerly raised his fingers to his lips and found them to be extremely **warm**... and tingly.

_Hmm, guess I won't have frost bite after all. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Gives hugs and cookies to:**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Cloudtail4ever**

**Luneress**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**PostBoxRomance**

**sana-chan9**

**kohryu**

**cloudlover2989**

**Forever Yours. Always.**

**Teefie**

**Sacred3**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**KarmaBoo**

**gilmaxter**

**darkangel8694**

**kyokoaurora**

**Brocky**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_**X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_erinsoccer17: Cloud gets a zit_

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_


	38. Play me a Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: _IMPORTANT!!!!_ Only 11 more chapters left for this fic, sad, I know. Uhm, going to stop at chapter 50 so... yup... The last chapter will be written from the thoughts in my head. So, I've already chosen the remaining requests, and am sad to announce this story is coming to an end. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for everything and the support and criteria you've given me. I love you all! **

_Play me a Song  
For: iRathiest_

* * *

Tifa tried to be surprised, really she did, but she just wasn't a good actress.

"...You knew?" Cloud asked, his face was impassive, but the sparkle in his eyes dimmed slightly.

Tifa giggled. "Yeah. I heard the movers make a big racket last night, it was hard not to hear."

Cloud frowned.

"Don't worry, Cloud. This doesn't change the fact that I completely love it! Thank you so much, it's beautiful." She said, sincerity in her voice.

Cloud smiled slightly, satisfied that Tifa loved her birthday gift.

She walked over and sat down on the stool, and started to play a few scales. She laughed suddenly, "Wow, I haven't played a piano in years." She looked over at him, and patted the space next to her on the stool.

Cloud sat, and listened to Tifa as she began to play a beautiful song. It was a few minutes before it was over and he noticed in confusion and slight fascination that she was blushing.

"Tifa," He started, but she interrupted.

"I- I actually wrote that song for you while you were trying to become a SOLDIER..." She stated, embarrassed.

Her confession left a tingly feeling inside Cloud's chest and he suddenly felt his own face begin to warm up. "...I... I, thank you. I really liked it."

Tifa looked up at him timidly, and gave him a shy smile. "Thanks."

After a couple seconds of _almost_ awkward silence, Tifa broke in, "Hey, how about you play a song?"

Cloud frowned. "I don't play."

"I.. could teach you, if you want." She said, gliding her finger along the keys.

Cloud thought for a moment. "I won't be very good."

Tifa laughed, relieved he didn't push himself away. "Of course you will. It just takes practice is all."

After hours of lessons and conversations, Tifa realized that she had to make dinner before Barret dropped off the kids, and got up from the stool. "Hmm, you're right Cloud, you're not very good." She said teasingly.

He mock glared at her, but then chuckled. "Thanks for the lessons, Teef."

She refrained from blushing at his gratitude, a waved her hand dismissively. "I should be thanking you, Cloud." With that, she kissed his cheek, and dashed out of the room.

He sat there, and realized he was smiling.

The next few weeks, Cloud practiced, practiced, practiced. Maybe he would play the song he wrote for her tomorrow...

* * *

No flames! R/R!

_Okay, a little reference, Tifa played "Cloud's Theme" and Cloud wrote "Tifa's theme" XD Cliche, no? _

**Gives cookeh's and giant milkshakes to: **

**Jynx Tsilevon**

**cloudlover2989**

**Plushietiger**

**PostBoxRomance**

**Skykhanhunter**

**kyokoaurora**

**FaerieFighter009  
iRathiest**

**Kohryu**

**I lyk Pie I lyk Chocolate milk**

**Sacred3**

**luneress**

**Cloudtail4ever**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_**X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud gets lost  
_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_


	39. That little SheDevil!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Another chappie! I think the characters are a little OOC, sorry if they are. Please be nice. And enjoy! Thank you reviewers, I love you!**

_That little She-Devil!  
For: Plushietiger_

* * *

_Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. _Cloud repeated over in his head. _Go away!_

It had all started with the day being very humid and overcast, leaving Tifa to wear some of Yuffie's short shorts and her old, tiny white tank. He absolutely hated (loved) it. Later on during the day, it started raining, heavily.

Cloud sighed as he witnessed Fenrir sitting out in the pouring rain, just threatening to rust if he didn't do something about it.

He hurriedly went outside and tried to get it in the garage. Of course, Tifa just had to come and help him.

When she stood in front of him, he gulped and tried to keep his eyes away from her _very_ visible chest, and marveled at how completely _sexy_ she looked while the rain was dripping down her toned stomach, her eyelashes, and her lips. Every visible part of skin showing, which was quite a bit, was practically gleaming with water, thus, giving Cloud thoughts that probably shouldn't have been there.

"T-Tifa, go inside. You'll get sick." He told her, looking at anything but her.

"Don't be silly, Cloud." She stated, closing the garage door, once they were inside it. He cleared his throat, uncomfortably.

Sure they've been going out for three months, and there was sexual tension, but there had always been. However, now that they were 'official', it had just escalated.

"Um, Tifa..." He trailed off, after taking a risk and glancing at her again. Did the room just turn up about 5 million degrees?

Tifa stood in front of him, looking innocent. "What is it, Cloud?"

He blushed as she put her arms around his neck and licked the outline of his jaw. He narrowed his eyes when she giggled. That little vixen!

"Have you-"

She interrupted him with a mind blowing kiss, then abruptly ended it and looked into his surprised, lust filled eyes.

"Cloud, sometimes I don't know what to do with you." She giggled, before Cloud captured her lips with his once more.

* * *

_**Sorry the chapter was a little rushed **_**-_-**``

**Thank you to:  
**

**Kohryu**

**Cloudtail4ever**

**luneress**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**Ender**

**elebelly**

**iRathiest**

**Sacred3**

**skykhanhunter**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**PostBoxRomance**

**cloudlover2989**

**plushietiger**

**Jynx Tsilevon**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

**Madame Lockhart**

**Darkangel8694**

**cranksta**

**Brocky**

**Valentine'sNinja**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_**X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud gets lost_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_


	40. The New Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Whew, this was a long chapter! Feel lucky, readers! I blew off my essay to update my stories! :D Anyhoo, I hope it lived up to its request because I had absolutely no idea what to write and the ending might not be all mushy and dandelions. It's actually a bit rushed, but eh, whatever. Hope you all like it! **

_The New Kid  
For: S.K. Evans _

* * *

"Did you hear?" Yuffie asked, leaning fully onto the table. "There's a new guy that's a Senior now, too. Just like you. Is he hot? In any of your classes?"

"No, I don't think he is. I mean, I haven't seen any new kids." Tifa told her younger friend. "What, are you getting bored of my brother so soon?"

Yuffie scoffed. "Are you kidding!? Vincent is possibly the hottest guy ever _and_ a really good kisser!"

Tifa stuck her tongue out. "Ew! Yuffie, I don't want to know this!"

She shrugged. "That must mean you're a really good kisser. You know, the whole twin thing means you're both alike and stuff."

"If it weren't for the fact I've known you since we were in diapers, I probably wouldn't be friends with you." Tifa stated teasingly.

Yuffie laughed. "Whatever. And even then, Vincent would still want me!"

Tifa shook her head and smiled. "But really, Yuff, you know Vincent doesn't let many people in. Don't- just don't hurt him, okay? It would be beyond awkward if you two broke up."

Yuffie turned serious. "You know I would never, Teef."

"I know."

-

-

"Alright, everyone take yer seats and we'll get ready to announce our new project!"

Everyone groaned.

"Ah, shut the hell up! Y'all act like you've never done work before. Now shut yer yaps and let's get started!"

Tifa had always liked Mr. Highwind.

"Alright, let's see... Class, we've got a new student, today. Come on up and introduce yerself, Mr. Strife."

Tifa finally noticed a guy with spiky blond hair, which faintly reminded her of a chocobo. But that wasn't what caught her attention. No, it was his insanely hot blue eyes.

Her pen dropped out of her hand, and Vincent, who sat next to her gave her a weird look. She blushed and picked it up off the floor, before shielding her face behind her raven locks.

"Uh... my name's Cloud Strife..." There were a few snickers, "I... moved here from Nibelheim with my mom." With that, the new kid sat down.

Mr. Highwind raised an eyebrow and walked in front of the class once more. "Eh.. alright then. About the project, I'm gonna pull two names out randomly and I don't wanna hear any whining or complainin' from any of ya!"

The class groaned again.

"Okay, let's see... Vincent and Zack, Wedge and Priscilla, Tifa and Cloud...."

Tifa could have dropped dead right then and there. Sure, she was ticked that she hadn't been paired up with Vincent or Zack, but she had faith she would be working with her friend Jessie... not Cloud.

After the explanations about the project, everyone was sent to their lab tables with their partners. Sitting in front of a non verbal cute guy was hell, Tifa thought after 20 minutes of silence.

"So, I'm Tifa Lockhart Valentine." She said, holding her hand out. He looked at it, before reluctantly shaking it.

"...Cloud Strife."

Tifa smiled. "So you're from Nibelheim, huh? It must be a big change to move from there to here. I used to live there too, but I don't really remember it, because Vincent and I were just one."

She noticed she was rambling and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when it's quiet or when I'm nervous. It's a real problem, so feel free to stop me anytime that I do it, which is probably now, so I'm going to shut up." Hiding her flaming cheeks, Tifa busied herself with her work, and risked a glimpse at her partner.

To her surprise he was actually smiling... just a little.

-

-

After school, Tifa waited for Vincent, Yuffie, and Aeris.

"I'm driving today!" She told Vincent. He nodded and continued walking to the car, Yuffie's hand in his.

"So, did you see the new guy!?" Yuffie asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

Tifa fought off a blush, but scowled at Vincent when he answered. "Yes, we did, actually. I've never seen Tifa so red before."

"Shut up!" She told them, before noticing something. "Wait, where's Aeris?"

Yuffie grinned. "Zack is taking her home! Then, he's taking her on a date! How romantic is that?" She grimaced at Vincent, "You never take me on dates!"

He remained impassive. "We live in the same house. I hardly think it's necessary."

Tifa outright laughed at his blunt statement. It was just like her brother to embarrass her one moment, then make her laugh the next.

When they reached the elementary school, Yuffie jumped into the front seat to let the two children in the back. "Hey guys!" She said, exuberantly greeting the 6 and 8 year old.

"Hi!" They answered, simultaneously.

Tifa looked at them from the rear view mirror, "How was your guys' day?"

Marlene took a drawing out from her pack and held it up proudly. It was a picture of their 'family'. "Good! Look," she said, thrusting it into Vincent's hands. "There's you, and Tifa, and Yuffie, and Denzel, and Aeris, and Papa, and Miss 'Myra!"

"This is very good, Marlene." Vincent told her, a small smile on his face. She beamed.

"What about you, Denzel? Did you draw anything?" Yuffie asked.

Denzel grinned and held up a water colored paper. Tifa had to admit the kid had total artistic talent. "That's beautiful, Denzel." She said, causing him to grin wider.

Eventually, through all the traffic, they were finally 'home'. Marlene and Denzel raced inside, while Yuffie and Vincent followed. Tifa sat in the car, however, and thought of her living arrangements.

Her 'surrogate' dad, Barret, refused that they were living in an orphanage, but Tifa wasn't stupid. The outline of the words still remained on the top of the entrance doors. She didn't mind though. She loved her family.

There were occasions where her and Yuffie would try to remember their parents. The only thing they new of were their last names and Yuffie's features gave away her heritage. It was easy to see she was Wutain.

As for Tifa and Vincent, the only thing they'd known was their names, and their previous home, which was in Nibelheim. Everyone in the house knew about their parents' deaths. It was one thing Barret didn't hide, for which she was grateful.

Getting out of the car, her eyes widened when she caught sight of blond spiky hair. Across the street from her house, Cloud sat on the porch of, what she presumed to be, his new home.

She waved shyly. To her surprise, he waved back.

-

-

Aeris came in around seven that night.

Tifa, Yuffie and Marlene were in the living room, watching TV when Aeris plopped herself on th couch next to Yuffie.

"So....." Yuffie drawled out, suggestively.

Aeris blushed and held out her hand, revealing a small diamond ring.

"What-!?" Tifa exclaimed, stopping for a second on braiding Marlene's hair.

"It's so pretty!" Marlene cooed.

"It's a promise ring." Aeris stated, dusting off her pink dress. "He promised me after he opens his mechanic shop, he'll propose!"

Congratulations were thrown around in whispers and giggles, until a knock on the front door interrupted. Tifa quickly waved Aeris over to finish Marlene's braid while Yuffie rushed to the window.

"It's some blond guy!" She stated. "He's really hot!"

Tifa's eyes widened and she rushed to the front door and swung it open. There stood Cloud.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi," She breathed out.

"-I did too hear it, Vincent!" Denzel's voice rang out, before his body flew down the stairs and was suddenly standing right next to Tifa.

"Who's that?" Denzel whispered loudly to her.

Tifa threw an apologetic glance to Cloud. "He's my friend... Denzel, I'll give you 5 gil if you do me a favor."

His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Okay, go make sure Yuffie, Aeris and Marlene aren't eavesdropping, okay?"

He nodded. "And Vincent, too?"

"Yeah, Vincent, too." With that, the young boy ran off to the other room where loud whispers were carried out, causing the blond teen to chuckle.

She turned back to Cloud. "Sorry about that."

He smiled. "It's okay... You have a lot of siblings?"

She cocked her head. "You could say that. We're not all related, well, except me and Vincent, we're twins, but yeah, they're kinda like family and I guess, since we all live together but- You know, I thought I told you to stop me if I was rambling." She chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." He smirked. "Anyway, my mom wanted me to give you this." He held up a tray of brownies, and Tifa giggled.

"She's... my mom's a little reversed. Usually the neighbor's give food to the new people, and it's usually during the day." He spoke, his voice laced with humor and a little embarrassment.

Tifa laughed. "That's so unusual! You don't see a lot of people mixing up the rules. It's a good unusual."

Cloud blushed, and used his one free arm to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah,"

Tifa bit her lip. "Do you- I mean, would you like to come in?"

She could of sworn there was a bit of pink to his cheeks but she dismissed it. "Um.. yeah, sure."

She led him to the kitchen and set the brownies on the counter, before picking two up and handing one to Cloud and keeping one to herself. "Wow, these are good." She murmured.

Cloud nodded in agreement.

She didn't know how it happened, but the two were in her room, talking about random things.

The lights of a car pulling into the garage caught her attention and she bolted out of bed. Barret and Elmyra couldn't be back that soon, could they?

She glanced at her clock when it read 10:00pm.

"Oh my gosh! We've been talking for three hours! And now Barret's home and he's going to kill me if he sees you in here! And I didn't make dinner for Marlene or Denzel-"

"You're rambling." Cloud smirked.

Tifa blushed, before grabbing his hand and running down the stairs into a very anxious Yuffie and Aeris.

"We already fed the kids! But Barret's in the living room so you have to the Cloud through the back!" Yuffie whispered, while Aeris nodded.

Barret's voice echoed through the house. "Vincent, you're still blockin' my way. Y'all are actin' suspicious... where's Tifa?"

Tifa's eyes widened and she ran to the back door, and shoved Cloud outside. "The gate is that way, I've gotta go!" She whispered, then giggled. "I had fun tonight, thanks Cloud."

She slammed the door and Cloud was left on the back patio, shocked, with his hand over his cheek. Had she just kissed him? Slowly, he smiled, and started walking home.

He could get used to Midgar.

* * *

No flames!

**Gives cupcakes to:  
Cloudtail4ever  
Jynx Tsilevon  
GettinHotWithJC  
Kisdota- The Freak Gamer  
KarmaBoo  
Sacred3  
iRathiest  
kohryu  
Cloudlover2989  
Valentine'sNinja  
Kyokoaurora  
theflailingpen  
FaerieFighter009  
darkangel8694  
tdfireproof  
elebelly  
vx-Luna-xv  
luneress  
gilmaxter  
PostBoxRomance  
Silmarion  
Brocky  
sana-chan9  
Plushietiger**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_**X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud gets lost_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_


	41. Be with Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Alright, Creative Spark, I'm sorry if I couldn't fill out your request the way you wished, but I don't have much knowledge with the incidents of Cloud being held captive as Hojo's experiments, therefor, did not want to kill the story with my un-knowledgeable-ness. I hope you enjoy what I came up with anyway. Also, thank you reviewers, you are awesome! Enjoy!**

_Be with Me?  
For: Creative Spark_

* * *

"Cloud, please be reasonable!" Tifa exclaimed, exasperated.

The blond man didn't move, and continued to prepare his morning coffee. "I'm not going."

Tifa frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned up against the counter, watching him. Cloud had complained a few days earlier about his tooth hurting pretty badly and she immediately told him she'd schedule an appointment with the dentist, causing the man to refuse her offer without any explanation.

"Why not?" She asked, almost pleading him to tell her his reasons for not wanting to do a simple task as getting a check up.

"Tifa, this is my decision. Drop it." He told her, his tone final.

She tried not to look hurt at the fact that he wasn't communicating with her, but he caught it and instantly felt guilty. "Teef,"

She waved her hand dismissively. "You're right. It's your decision." She turned away, and jogged up the stairs to wake the children up.

Cloud watched her go and let out a sigh. Why was it that even when he didn't mean to push her away, he did?

--

Later that night Cloud came home from his deliveries and saw a plate of food for him on the counter. Like every other night, he ate quickly and made to get ready for bed.

After changing into a pair of pajama bottoms and getting freshened up for sleep, Cloud slipped into bed and noticed Tifa's breathing wasn't the normal deep, calm breathing as it was when she slept. This indicated that she was indeed, still awake.

She was facing away from him, and he knew she was fighting herself on whether to talk to him or not.

He lifted his hand and gently rubbed it from her shoulder, down to her wrist, and back up again to her neck, brushing some hair away from it and tucking the loose strands behind her ear.

Tifa turned around and put her palm flat against his bare chest. "I'm sorry," She whispered, voice watery.

Cloud frowned and tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. "Don't be. I should be apologizing."

She shook her head, allowing a tear to seep loose. "No, I'm the one who's always nagging at you. You need your space, Cloud, and I'm sorry for invading it most of the time."

The frown deepened. "You don't nag me, Tifa, you care. I don't need space, it's just..."

Tifa remained quiet and prayed he would tell her what was going on inside that spiky head of his.

"I... I don't like Hospitals, or labs.... anything associated with them." He admitted quietly.

Tifa licked her lips and traced her fingers over his jaw, then cupped his face, waiting for him to continue.

"It... it reminds me of being back in a lab... being a test subject..."

Tifa bit her lip and felt more tears slip free. "Oh, Cloud," She whispered, her throat closing while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry-, I didn't mean-,"

"Tifa," He spoke, pulling her away and looking into her large, glossy eyes, "Don't cry."

He kissed her lightly, wanting to ease away her pain.

She wouldn't have any of that, and captured his mouth with a fiery passion, trying to send all of her compassion, understanding, comfort, and love into him, through the kiss.

Cloud felt it, and kiss her back with just as much force.

A few moments later, they broke apart breathless. Blue orbs met mahogany and he saw just how much pain and sympathy there was in them. He realized that, in that moment, no matter what he tried to protect her from, Tifa would always share his feelings equally, including the painful ones.

"I'll go." He whispered, his breath still a little uneven.

She ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to."

"I need to... but," He struggled at this part, "Will... will you be with me?"

Tifa smiled and felt his arm wrap around her waist. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

She received another mind blowing kiss as retaliation.

* * *

**NO FLAMES! :D THANKS!  
**

**Gives yummy milkshakes to:**

**kohryu**

**FaerieFighter009**

**gilmaxter**

**S. K. Evans  
**

**luneress**

**Jynx Tsilevon**

**Cloudtail4ever**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**OwMyFace**

**Creative Spark**

**cloudlover2989**

**Spacer196**

**KarmaBoo**

**Sacred3**

**PostBoxRomance**

**Silmarion**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**iRathiest**

**elebelly**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**kyokoaurora**

**Plushietiger**

**darkangel8694**

**sana-chan9**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_**X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud gets lost_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_


	42. Cut Loose

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Note to self, don't write stories at like, 2 in the morning. I swear, I've read this chapter about a million times, rechecking for mistakes while my vision blurs and I start reading the same sentence over again. It's very frustrating. Please don't hate me if there are any errors, I've done my best to edit and if you don't like the chapter, I really don't give a shit :P. I just want to go to bed, but alas, I couldn't let you lovelies be without another cloti mush chappie. So, here it is! Hope you enjoy! **

_Cut Loose  
for: Plushietiger_

_

* * *

  
_

She sat at the edge of the tub in her tank top and underwear, staring at the double bladed contraption laying on the sink in front of her.

It had been a promise she'd made to herself: Once everyone in their 'extended family' was at peace, content, and happy with their lives, she was going to chop it off. She wanted it to symbolize all the troubles and hard times they** all **were going to leave behind.

Now that Deepground was taken care of a few months ago, she finally concluded that it was time to fulfill her promise.

Barret had finally bulked up the courage to tell Elmyra that he loved her, and now Marlene was living with them outside of Edge, and the three of them visited frequently. They'd never separate Denzel and Marlene.

Cid and Shera had also found their happiness, just arriving a few weeks ago and stating that a baby was soon on the way. A chuckle escaped her as she recalled the night of celebration and drunken karaoke contests.

Nanaki was also living pleasantly, having found a mate. He visited from time to time sharing the news of how his life was doing better than he had ever hoped for.

Reeve had been doing great as well. Although the death of Shalua had hit the man hard, he was pleasantly surprised that a blond haired Turk had given him comfort when he needed it most, resulting in a friendship turned to love. Elena had always had a thing for leaders, Tifa thought with a smile.

And then there was Yuffie, her beloved 'sister'. After the Omega crisis, Yuffie had nowhere to go. She didn't want to return to Wutai when she had found out her father had remarried and claimed a new son to be the future ruler of the small country...

...Which lead to Vincent. Having discovered his comrade was no longer needed in her home, he reluctantly allowed the ninja to stay with him in his new house in Edge. Yuffie later told Tifa that the two of them were going through rough patches, despite not being in a relationship. After some stupid words thrown around and a large fight, it seemed Vincent realized he was in love with the smaller woman.

It was just yesterday that the couple announced their engagement.

Last, was Cloud. Oh, Cloud, she thought with a smile. After the reunion incident, she spent that night admitting her fears to him, telling him how scared and empty she had felt when he 'died'. Just thinking about him dead brought moisture to her eyes, but she didn't want to dwell on sad feelings; she wanted good ones. Her heart fluttered while she remembered the night their friendship moving forward.

"_I don't want to hurt you again, Tifa... Not having you by my side... I just-, I can't imagine-," He struggled to get the last bit out.  
_

"_Cloud," She said, placing a finger to his lips. "You've always been by my side; right here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. He smiled and she felt her world turn alright. _

"_Yes," He agreed, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to her palm. "Thank you, Tifa." _

Tifa looked in the mirror, grabbed a fist full of hair, took a glimpse at the engagement ring on her left hand with a smile, and grabbed the scissors.

"Well, now or never." She murmured. A snip here, a snip there, and ten minutes later, after the bathroom was cleaned up, Tifa walked out a new woman. She tossed the scissors on the desk and looked at the bedroom mirror to examine her new do again.

Her hair fell just past her jaw. She liked it.

The bedroom door opened, and she knew it was Cloud arriving from his deliveries. She looked at him from the mirror and watched as he tossed his empty bag on the floor and took off his shirt. When he looked up, his eyes snapped to hers from the reflective glass and she noticed he stiffened.

She smiled slowly at him, amused by the fact he was surprised. "Welcome home, Cloud."

He walked up to her slowly and ran his gloved fingers through her short raven strands. "You cut your hair."

She tried not to feel self conscious by his gaze. "Yeah.. do you.. like it?"

Blue met garnet and he caressed his thumb against her jaw and nodded. "I do. It's just-"

"Just what?"

He smiled. "It's a bit... impulsive. You usually have to plan a few days ahead on what to have for _dinner_."

Tifa giggled and lightly slapped his arm. "Oh hush! I've actually planned this since my last hair cut, which was right after meteor."

"Really?" Cloud asked, tone curious.

Tifa nodded and rested her palms against his bare chest. "Mmhm. I was waiting for everyone to finally be happy and settled in their lives. I wanted to cut it off as a symbol of leaving behind all our troubles and tragedies."

Cloud stopped rubbing his hands on her shoulders and she found herself startled by the hungry look in his eyes. She felt her heart quicken, and in a mere second she was pinned against the mirror, her mouth fighting for dominance over his.

"Gods," Cloud panted, when he broke away for air. He didn't deserve such a caring, selfless, compassionate woman. "I love you." He whispered, planting kisses down her jaw, up to her eyelids, and down to her collarbone.

Tifa tried to keep herself standing because the moment he kissed her, her body had almost fallen over from complete euphoria. "Cloud," She moaned, clutching his blond spikes.

He pulled away slightly, and smirked when she whimpered. "Denzel," He trailed off, not having enough breath to talk in full sentences.

Tifa's eyes were still closed in anxiousness and pleasure. "At Barret's." She said before their mouths met again. And again. And again...

* * *

**Yay! No flamage! **

**Gives truckloads of cookeh's to:  
iRathiest  
Sacred3  
elebelly  
luneress  
FaerieFighter009  
Ookami Fuu  
Creative Spark  
Kisdota- The Freak Gamer  
Plushietiger  
Brocky  
Cloudtail4ever  
vx-Luna-xv  
kohryu  
Cloudlover2989  
CobaltCyrus  
sana-chan9  
ClotiNotCleris  
DeviantSupaSoldier  
x-daisuki-x**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_**X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud gets lost_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_**X**


	43. Tragic Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or FFX-X-2  
**

**A/N: I REALLY did not like the way this turned out. I probably rewrote it about fifty times! Seriously, I just couldn't get it out right, and now I feel like I totally screwed up a good request... Sorry if I did. :( Please forgive me. It probably doesn't help that I just got back form an extremely long trip, and my brain is still on shut down.... So, please tolerate this chapter and leave kind comments. I really don't like mean ones... Thanks!**

_Tragic Love  
For: Brocky_

* * *

Cloud had never been so worried for Tifa like this.

There were bags under her eyes, knots in her hair, and she had been living off soda, coffee and sugar for the past few days. Not too good for a woman of 25 years of age.

Cloud glanced at his bedside clock. It was late in the night and he walked out to the hall. Making his way to the edge of the stairs, he caught the hue of TV light emitting from the living room.

It had been like this for the past three nights, and it was going to stop right now!

When he got the door, he found Tifa there, staring at the screen, tears in her eyes, one hand on her mouth while the other was still wrapped around the game controller.

He wondered what had her crying, and looked at the screen to see a scene of a man and woman standing in a river or something, kissing. The girl on the game was crying and confirmed to Cloud that it must have been a tragic scene of some sort.

He walked over to Tifa and put a hand on her shoulder when the game was done. "Tifa, come to bed."

She stared at the blank screen for a couple more moments, before nodding and sluggishly getting up and following him to their room.

When they were lying down, Cloud had to ask. "Why were you crying before?"

She frowned and looked him in the eye, solemnly. "It was a tragic love." She stated, not having to explain.

He ran a hand through her hair, soothing her.

"It's alright, Tifa." He told her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She nodded. "I know. Yuffie's lending me the next one tomorrow and she said if I unlock the happy ending, they'll get back together."

_Great,_ Cloud thought bitterly, _More Final Fantasy games..._

_

* * *

**NO FLAMES! KTHNXBYE!  
**_

**Gives Alphonse plushies to:**

**cloudlover2989**

**Sacred3**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**JingYee**

**Brocky**

**Plushietiger**

**Cloudtail4ever**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**luneress**

**darkangel8694**

**kohryu**

**sana-chan9**

**iRathiest**

**elebelly**

**_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_****X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_**X**

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud gets lost_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_**X**


	44. Defeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I don't know if it's stress, or reality that's making me so hackin' frustrated with my writing, but it really sucks not being confident that your story is turning out good. I feel like this fic is my baby, and I'm totally slacking on it! I've rewritten this stupid chap like, a quadrillion times and I still think it could be better, but I just can't figure out how...**

**Anyhoo, I hope you all like it, and I am sorry for taking so long with my updates. Life is so busy lately, I feel like I'm in a twister! Well, hope you all like it, it's short, but oh well. No flaming, please. They make me feel icky. Thanks! Enjoy!**

_Defeat  
For: Kyokoaurora_

* * *

She noticed the sweat bead making its way toward his brow.

She saw how he bit his lip, a habit which he never really dropped when he was trying too hard at something.

She noticed how his muscles were flexing roughly in his arms and back, and how the line in his forehead deepened with great persistence.

She saw the fierce determination in his eyes, glaring at his 'opponent'.

Nothing could be more sexy than his rigid posture, and stance in battle. Her mind flickered briefly on what she was going to do to him later, before snapping back to reality and taking in the scene before her once more.

Denzel and Marlene, his captivated audience, watched with anxiousness and slight apprehension.

He caught her eye, and she had to fight off the laugh in her throat at the hopelessness that came though his bright blue orbs.

He reluctantly placed the item on the counter and she found herself amused and sympathetic all at once as his shoulders slumped and silently admitted defeat.

He looked once at the children, then at the jar of jelly, and then to Tifa, and spoke very softly, with a hint of despair: "I... I can't open it."

* * *

NO FLAMESSSS!

**Gives Oreo's to:**

**Serafin**

**Cloti22**

**PostBoxRomance**

**sana-chan9**

**cloudlover2989**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**chibi**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Brocky**

**Cloudtail4ever**

**darkangel8694**

**Plushietiger**

**luneress**

**Kohryu**

**kyokoaurora**

**Teefie**

**iRathiest**

**Sacred3**

**City of Dis**

**KarmaBoo**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_X

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_**X**

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud gets lost_

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_**X**

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_**X**


	45. Lost Without You

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Don't hate me. I have not written in a while so my writing is probably very rusty. Forgive me. Also, I know this whole chapter probably doesn't follow the prompt that was given, but I am quite satisfied with how it turned out, and hope you all like it as well. Thank you reviewers! You are all frickin amazing and I could not have continued without you all! Thank you! :D **

_Lost Without You  
For: Plushietiger and iRathiest_

**P.S. HAVE A WONDERFUL SPRING BREAK! AND BE SAFE! :D Love you all!**

* * *

It had been the first time he had actually felt lost and afraid.

Tifa had the urge to cross Mt. Nibel, saying her mother's spirit was calling out to her, and Cloud had never felt so frightened in his then, short life. The guilt he had felt when she landed in a coma for those long seven days was overbearing; not to mention, it didn't help everyone had decided to blame him.

It was a long while after that that he had felt that lost again.

After stabbing Sephiroth at the Mako Reactor, he had rushed to her aid, seeing her bloodied and wounded. To keep his promise. He had lifted her, savoring the feeling of her tucked safely in his arms and the feel of her skin beneath his fingers was almost to much to bear.

Her voice was scratchy, but the awe, complete affection, and gratitude within it almost made him want to cry.

"_Cloud, you're finally here. You kept your promise... You came for me when I was in danger."_

"_Sorry I'm a little bit late."_

_She chuckled tiredly. "Don't worry... Cloud."_

He had saved her that time, but he couldn't help the feeling of panic when he saw her that night at the park, riding to Don Corneo's place.

The time where they had fought against Sephiroth...

The time where she had lay broken in the flower patch...

The time where she had helped fight against Bahamut SIN...

The time where she insisted she help battle against the Tsviets...

All these things that should have been easy to watch and let her do, were not. Every time she put herself in any situation where danger could occur, he felt his heart hollow out, his mind go in a whirlwind, and he could never, _ever_ explain the feeling of being totally and completely **lost**.

She constantly reminded him how she was capable of handling herself, but that did no good to put his worry at ease.

Now.... now he lay on their bed, rethinking of what he had been told merely hours ago.

With a shaky hand, he rubbed Tifa's exposed lower stomach and felt a tingle run through his body and sudden warmth spread through his chest. It was similar to feeling of when Marlene would give him good night hugs, and when Denzel would show him another piece of his art with pride; however, now... now he knew that there was a part of him and a part of Tifa growing inside of her, and the thought alone both amazed and terrified him.

Tifa had broken down though, saying how she probably was going to be a horrible mother because she'd never really taken care of an infant before. He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her so hurt and afraid. She admitted to feeling lost and confused, and he knew in that moment he would never be either of those again. With Tifa by him, he promised he would no longer feel lost or alone; he would be the one to guide her, the one to keep her out of the darkness.

He smiled slightly when she sighed happily at his touch and placed light kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, neck and lips, careful not to disturb her sleep.

After sitting for a few minutes in revelation he felt content and hugged her close to his chest, then very soundly, fell asleep with a smile on his lips and the satisfying feeling of feeling at home.

* * *

**Gives Chocolate Easter Bunnies to:**

**Serafin**

**Sacred3**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Hanna Aeneas Ketchum **

**PostBoxRomance**

**Brocky**

**Silmarion**

**kohryu**

**City of Dis**

**cloudlover2989**

**FaerieFighter009**

**sana-chan9**

**cloudtail4ever**

**FlamingDranzer**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**luneress**

**Creative Spark**

**KarmaBoo**

**darkangel8694**

**Ah-choo**

**Kyokoaurora**

**iRathiest**

**23ugottaluvit**

**Plushietiger**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_X

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_**X**

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud lost_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_**X**

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_**X**


	46. Clean Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I heart you all sooooo much! You are seriously the backbone of this fic, because without you, this story wouldn't exist. Thanks again! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Clean Discovery  
For: Plushietiger_

* * *

Cloud couldn't sleep.

He lay there, counting dust particles that floated through his vision caused by the moon's soft glow. He turned his head and felt his lips twitch upward. Tifa lay next to him, eyes closed and her breathing deep and rhythmic.

He carefully crawled out of bed, extremely careful not to wake her, and slowly, but successfully ventured out of their bedroom. In the hall, he carefully peeked in on Marlene and Denzel then headed downstairs.

Taking in the view before him, he realized Tifa must have been too tired to finish cleaning up the kitchen last night before she went to bed.

He stretched lightly and decided to clean it up for her before she woke so she wouldn't have that much work the next day.

**.ooo.**

After stacking the last clean dish, Cloud went to his favorite drink to take just a taste. He remembered the first time he tried it; it had been the day he reunited with Tifa.

"_Give me something hard." _

Feeling around for the glass, seeing as the good drinks were hidden way in the back, he paused momentarily when he felt a tipped over bottle. He pulled it out to throw it away in case it had broken and spilled, but when he saw what was inside it, he froze.

The small glass bottle contained what appeared to be a flower, and although it was dry and crackled, it was definitely a flower. But not just any flower; it was the flower he had given her that night.

Cloud felt his chest tighten. He hadn't known she'd kept it after these past four years, and just knowing she treasured it that much made him literally ache with love and awe at his fiance.

With a smile he held the bottle and left out the door.

**.ooo.**

The next morning, Tifa woke up to the sun hitting her face and she grinned. Today was her day off and she was going to enjoy it. Her grin quickly formed into a full blown smile when she saw a note next to her on the bed table placed under a delicate lily flower.

_Good morning, beautiful. _

_There's breakfast downstairs. _

_Had to run a quick errand, be back soon. _

_Love you_

And when Tifa would later pick something up in Cloud's office, she would notice next to their family pictures and personal letters, her small glass bottle with an aged flower still inside it.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much to:**

**kyokoaurora**

**Ch0k-nat**

**FaerieFighter009**

**JingYee**

**darkangel8694**

**Brocky**

**kohryu**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**Sacred3**

**PostBoxRomance**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**cloudlover2989**

**Cloudtail4ever**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

_loudlover2989- Sick Tifa_X

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_**X**

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_**X**

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud lost_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_**X**

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_**X**


	47. Cookies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, hope you all enjoy this chappy even if the storyline is tweaked a bit. :D Please start reviewing if haven't done so lately, they really give me the motivation to continue, thanks! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU! Enjoy!**

_Cookies!  
For: Plushietiger_

* * *

A nine year old Tifa sat on her bed and hummed to herself while coloring on some paper her father had given her. She smiled when her doorbell rang and raced downstairs to open it.

She smiled politely when she saw it was her neighbor with the chocobo hair. "Hi Cloud!"

Cloud blushed slightly and kept his gaze down. "Hello."

Her grin widened when she noticed a tray of cookies in his hands. "Are those for me?"

He nodded and smiled. "I... they're for your birthday."

Tifa took the tray and his hand, and led him inside. "They smell very good, Cloud."

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "My mom helped me. I'm not a very good cook type person." He tried to explain.

Tifa giggled and gave a napkin to Cloud while keeping one for herself. "Mmm! They taste good!" She exclaimed after taking a bite.

For a while, the two of them sat for a little bit and talked before Tifa glanced at the clock guiltily. "I have to go now... Johnny and the others are throwing me a party..."

Cloud looked down and nodded, heading for the door. "Okay. Happy birthday, Tifa."

Tifa ran from her stool and grabbed Cloud's hand. "Let me walk you home."

He smiled gratefully.

At his door, Tifa grabbed his shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips nonchalantly. "Thank you for the cookies, Cloud." Then, she ran off giggling, leaving Cloud in a pleasant daze.

-

-

Tifa woke up to the smell of something mouth watering, and poked her head out from under the blankets when her door opened.

Cloud had a tray with cookies, milk and a rose. "Good morning, Tifa. Happy birthday."

"Cloud," Tifa sighed dreamily. "You made cookies."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I tried to anyway."

Tifa giggled and took a bite. "Mmm." She hummed, eyes closed.

Cloud blushed at her gratitude.

"Thank you, Cloud." With that said, she pulled him into a kiss and thanked Leviathan for another birthday spent with the man she loved and adored.

* * *

**No flaming! **

**Gives sundaes to:**

**Sacred3  
Kisdota-The Freak Gamer  
sana-chan9  
Valentine'sNinja  
Creative Spark  
vx-Luna-xv  
FaerieFighter009  
Cloudlover2989  
kohryu  
Brocky  
darkangel8694  
Cloudtail4ever  
rainydaykisses  
ch0k-nat  
JingYee**

_loudlover2989- Sick Tifa_X

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_**X**

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_**X**

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud lost_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_**X**

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_**X**

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_**X**


	48. First date, first everything!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for all you readers and reviewers! Please don't be mad at me! I really tried my hardest to update, but every time I tried, some new problem in life would pop up! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Anyway, I haven't really been in my Cloti writing mode for a while so this chapter I wrote is shit in my eyes. I hope you all enjoy it better than I did...**

_First date... first everything!  
For: cloudlover2989_

* * *

"Yuffie, this doesn't even qualify as a dress!"

Yuffie sighed. "Teef, this is your first official date with Cloud. You have to show some skin! Besides, it's not like he hasn't seen all of you yet." She added slyly causing her friend to blush.

"It's just..." Tifa frowned at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black strapless dress that stopped mid thigh and hugged her form nicely. "I mean, it _does_ look good."

Yuffie smiled at her friend through the mirror. "Duh! I picked it out, of course it looks good! Especially with your body, I'm jealous!" She added with a wink, "Oh, are you going to tell him tonight?"

Tifa bit her lip. "I think so... yeah.. Of course, I mean, I need to tell him. Yes. I'm telling him tonight."

Yuffie grinned and then checked her watch. "Oh crap. I have to go Teef, I promised Vince I'd clean the kitchen tonight, yech!"

Tifa laughed lightly and turned to her friend. "Alright, thank you Yuffie."

"No problem. Don't be getting all mushy on me or you'll ruin your makeup." Her friend told her with a hug. "See ya later, call me and fill me in on how things went! Love ya, bye!"

"Love you too, Yuff!" She called out when the ninja flew out the door.

Tifa glanced at the clock. Cloud should be home any minute.

As if answering her thoughts, the front door opened and she heard Cloud make his way upstairs. She wondered if he had gotten dressed already or if he was going to do it now.

He opened the door and stopped in his tracks at the sight of her.

She got anxious and nervous after a few moments of silence. "Hi Cloud."

He snapped out of his daze and looked her straight in the eye. "You look beautiful, Tifa."

She fought down a blush and rubbed her arm. "Thank you. You look really nice too."

He had gotten dressed up, but not too formally. That didn't stop the fact that he still looked good.

"So, you ready to go?"

-

-

Tifa stared warily at the champagne, trying to be discreet in not drinking it.

Cloud didn't seem to notice as he was busy looking at the table.

Tifa sighed and wondered why they had decided to even go on a date at all. It would have been much more comfortable at home to sit on the couch with him and watch whatever was on the tv. Of course, she wasn't complaining, this restaurant was expensive and she did like the fact that Cloud had been the one to insist a real "date".

Cloud's fingers twitched and after getting the food he began to sweat. Tifa noticed right away. "Cloud, are you okay?"

He nodded, face void of any emotions, though she knew better; his emotions came through his eyes, and at the moment he looked panicked.

At the same time, both spoke: "There's something I need to tell you."

Cloud gestured Tifa to go first and wouldn't take no for an answer.

The young raven haired woman sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. "Cloud... There's no easy way for me to tall you this..." Pause. "I'm pregnant."

Cloud didn't move. She was relieved however, when his eyes softened and the panic that was there earlier disappeared. He grabbed something inside his pocket and pulled out a box and placed it carefully in front of Tifa.

She had a hand to her mouth, and looked up at him through watery eyes. With shaky hands she opened the box to discover a beautiful ring, not too big and not too small. "Cloud," She whispered.

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Tifa.. I know I can be hard to live with... and I know I'm not very good with words but.. I also know that I never want to have my life continue without you in it... as my wife. I love you Tifa... and I'm sorry this couldn't be more romantic but, will you be my wife?"

She nodded her head, unable to speak. "Yes," She laughed, "yes, I will be your wife!"

Cloud smiled very small, but knelt down beside her chair and placed a hand over her stomach before kissing his bride to be softly on the lips.

For a first date, a lot seemed to happen, and they wouldn't have pictured it any better.

* * *

**Thanks very very very very much to (and gives reno plushies to):**

**Kyokoaurora **

**Rikku-rebeca**

**shadowneko003**

**animefreakFF7**

**ch0k-naT**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**sana-chan9**

**kalerei-fury**

**PostBoxRomance**

**FaerieFighter009**

**Cloudtail4ever**

**darkangel8694**

**cloudlover2989**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Kohryu**

**JingYee**

**Creative Spark**

**Sacred3**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**GettinHotWithJC**

_loudlover2989- Sick Tifa_X

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_**X**

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_**X**

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_**X**

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud lost_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_**X**

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_**X**

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_**X**


	49. What a Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Must... get...co...ffee....! Okay, so thank you reviewers mucho! You all totally rock! This chapter was okay for me, I thought maybe I rushed it, but oh well. Anyhoo, I have a question; **do you guys really think I should end it at the next chapter?** Should I just keep writing more chapters until I get tired of it? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and by the way, go and read and review **Valentine'sNinja's** new story "**_Desperation_**", it was totally awesome! So go do it! Anyway, enjoy!**

_What A Day  
For: skykhanhunter_

_

* * *

  
_

Tifa slammed her beat up truck door shut and walked up the school stairs grumbling things under her breath. Today was a horrible day, and it wasn't even 9 in the morning yet!

First, she woke up late only to realize mother nature had decided to pay her monthly visits, then her stupid brother Vincent had eaten the remainder of the _TonBerries, _and then, she spent the next 20 minutes trying find her best friend's birthday gift, causing her to end up where she was in the present: grumbling things under her breath while stomping into school.

"Ms. Lockhart, it is highly unlike you to be tardy, so i'll let it slide this once, however, do not let it happen again." Her English teacher said snidely.

"Yeah, yeah," She muttered, sitting down in her spot next to the window. To her right she felt someone watching her, and when she turned her head she was happy to see Aeris smiling sweetly at her before turning back to face the teacher.

Tifa looked at her desk and smiled when she saw a flower attached with a note.

_Looked like you needed a smile, don't worry, _

_Yuffie and I will have you laughing hysterically by lunch :)_

_Plus, I heard a certain blond haired guy's been looking for you all morning!_

Tifa bit her lip and blushed slightly. Aeris, that little-! Would she ever stop being the victim of merciless teasing from the fact that she was totally and completely in love with her best friend!?

The answer: probably not.

After a rather boring first half of school, Tifa made her way over the the blond haired, blue eyed birthday boy who sitting under a tree, reading a book.

"Hey, birthday man!" She smiled at him, sitting down.

He glanced up, a small grin on his face. "You kept your hair down today." He said with a tone she didn't recognize.

"Yeah, I thought it would uh, you know..."

He tucked some hair behind her ear, causing her to blush, before saying. "I like it like."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely, and without words dropped a hideous floral print gift bag into his lap.

He stared at her face for a moment before taking the tissue out, followed by the gift itself.

He stared quizzically at the key. "...uh, thanks Teef. I've always wanted a key."

She heard the amusement in his voice and rolled her eyes with a giggle. "They're keys to a bigger present."

His eyes widened and he frowned slightly. "I can't accept anything too big, Teef."

Tifa frowned, "Well, too bad, you're accepting, whether you like it or not... Actually, we all kind of pitched in... that old bike you saw at the dumpster last month? It wasn't that much but me and Zack fixed it up some. Everyone pitched in money and stuff, you know: Yuffie, Vincent, Zack, Aeris, Rufus, Rude, Jesse, even Reno!; ...I just, I know you live far from the school and it must be a hassle for you since you don't have transportation... plus, now you can have-"

Her rambling was cut short when Cloud ran his hand down her cheek softly. Her eyelids lowered slightly without her permission and she found her breathing shallow out.

"...Tifa...thank you, I know I'll love the bike, but even if you guys didn't get it for me, I would be fine just like this.. here, with you." He said, and she almost cried when she heard the sincerity in his voice.

"Cloud," She whispered, wondering if she was even really awake.

He kissed the top of her head and traveled down to her lips.

She didn't see fireworks or feel the earth stop moving; however, she did feel the longing behind the kiss, and she did see the love in his ocean colored eyes when they parted, and that was enough for her.

After putting his book away, he helped Tifa off the ground and together they walked back toward the school, fingers laced, and arms linked.

Today wasn't a bad day after all.

* * *

Go read my author's note at the top, if you already have not and let me know your opinion.

Okay, so it probably was a little rushed, but eh, I'm exhausted so I really don't care. :) No flames!

**Gives cupcakes, muffins, and ice cream to:**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Rikku-rebeca**

**sana-chan9**

**JingYee**

**cloudlover2989**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Creative Spark**

**Sacred3**

**Skykhanhunter**

**ChocoResha**

**kohryu**

**darkangel8694**

**vx-Luna-xv**

**MissCloud**

**PostBoxRomance**

**PlushieTiger**

_Cloudlover2989- Sick Tifa_**X**

_Creative Spark- Hojo Flashback/ Comfort_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud hair malfunction_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud losing spar because Tifa's clothing_**X**

_CrimsonPromise: Tifa's day off/Cloud and housework_**X**

_DynastyWARRIORS: Sparring lessons_**X**

_Cho-Kun: Birthday_**X**

_Brocky: Yuffie cuts Cloud's hair_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon: Snowman building_**X**

_Brocky: Newspapers; Tifa mad_**X**

_Jynx Tsilevon- Date or Valentine's Day_**X**

_Typical- Spider incident_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Brother mistake_**X**

_Angel Sakura x- Bunnies_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja- Grocery shopping_**X**

_Brocky: Scared Cloud_**X**

_Clotinotcleris - unrequited love, angst, Cloud's epiphany_**X**

_Sanji-kunZoro-san : Zack's death anniversary_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Rain Romance_**X**

_Madame Lockhart: Clothing malfunction_**X**

_xoxphi: Ultra cool but weird parents_**X**

_Kiome-Yasha: Zangan's grave; Tifa stronger_**X**

_Amaranta: Jealous Cloud_**X**

_th3 maniac: Kids and Yuffie interrupting Cloti moment_**X**

_Valentine'sNinja: Cloud/Yuffie stalking Tifa and date_**X**

_City of Dis: Pregnant, hormonal Tifa_**X**

_FairheartStrife: Ride on Fenrir_**X**

_eitaro00: Jealous Tifa_**X**

_SKEvans: AU, funny w/ edge_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts cleaning_**X**

_Sacred3: Tinkering bike_**X**

_Brocky: Video game addiction_**X**

_Cloudlover2989: Cloud/Tifa first date_**X**

_iRathiest/Plushietiger: Cloud lost_**X**

_Plushietiger: Cloud attempts to cook_**X**

_skykhaunhunter: AU Cloud's birthday_**X**

_Plushietiger: Raining, Cloud bad thoughts_**X**

_Kyokoaurora: Inferiority complex/ Jar opening_**X**

_Plushietiger: Tifa cutting her hair_**X**


	50. Family is All that Matters in the End

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: So, I doubt I have anymore people who read this anymore because my idiotic self hasn't updated since forever and has excuses coming out the asshole, but I thought I should finish the story I was so reluctant to complete just to satisfy you all, if you do still read it. Anyway, I can't say how sorry I am for my prolonged absence, but I really, truly, am sorry! I love you all and I hope you forgive me!

Also, I've been so out of tune with and writing lately, that I am sorry if the characters are OOC or messed up in any way. I haven't written or read any TifaCloud in forever! Please forgive me! Anywho, last chap, hope you enjoy! It's short and fluffy.

* * *

Tifa hummed quietly to herself while occasionally looking up toward the ceiling where loud footsteps could be heard. "Be careful, up there!" She shouted, smiling when the children answered back with a hasty 'alright!'.

She put the last dish away and stared out the window. Cloud should be home at any moment, she thought, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. She grabbed the rag and continued her humming, wiping the counter effortlessly.

Tifa's head snapped up at the bell of her door, indicating someone had walked in. She beamed when she saw her blond haired, blue eyed man walk through the door, running his hand through his spikes and tossing his bag to the floor. He looked up and a trace of a smile appeared on his face.

"Tifa," He greeted, walking slowly behind the counter where she was leaning over it, hand supporting her chin. He stood behind her and guided her into an upright position, while placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She sighed in content, and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and memorizing the tranquil moment.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Marlene's voice carried throughout the tavern from upstairs, followed by a laugh from Denzel.

And the moment was broken, she thought, fighting off a giggle. Cloud chuckled lowly into her ear and released her, grabbing things from the cupboards and placing them onto the counter. "Fettuccine?"

Before Tifa could answer, a rather harsh kick came from inside her stomach. "Ooh!"

Cloud looked at her quickly, and stood in front of her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" His usual calm voice had just the teeniest trace of panic in it.

Tifa chuckled incredulously. "Yeah," She nodded, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. "He's kicking. Feel."

Cloud's blue eyes instantly widened when the baby kicked again. "Wow," He whispered breathless before looking at her with a bit of worry in his eye. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Tifa shook her head. "It feels... different." She said with a small smile.

Cloud leaned down and kissed the curve of her tummy before standing up and pressing his lips softly against hers. "This feels... right."

"It's because it _is _right." She responded lovingly, outlining the ring on his finger.

He sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head onto her shoulder. "I feel like I might wake up at any moment; that this is all a dream."

"If it is a dream, it is a wonderful one." She said, running her fingers through his spiky hair.

Cloud chuckled and kissed her collar bone, her neck, her jaw, and finally her lips, where she exhaled a deep, shaky breath and returned the kiss passionately.

When she pulled away, he held her tightly, rubbing his palm over her belly. He looked into her wine colored eyes and stared with such intensity she almost felt the need to look away before he could see into her soul. Almost. With his staring, however, he didn't speak, but he didn't need to; his eyes told her everything.

"I love you, too." She whispered, caressing his jaw.

He felt overwhelmed with happiness and captured her lips over and over again.

* * *

So, the ending sucked, but my friend Jess likes it. I really wrote this this thing over and over and sorry to those who aren't satisfied with it, but literally, this was the best I could do. Sorry!

**Gives cookies to**:

Cloudkitty7  
Pookyilicous  
Miss Strife  
itsrayningmusik  
ZetaAdele  
MidnightSpiral  
PostBoxRomance  
JingYee  
scienceguy  
Sacred3  
CloudxTifaxForever  
MissCloud  
kohryu  
sana-chan9  
TiffanyLockheart  
animefreakff7  
Cloutail4ever  
vLuna  
Cloudlover2989  
Skykhanhunter  
Kisdota-The FreakGamer  
Valentine'sNinja  
23ugottaluvit


	51. You Decide!

Okay, so I know having an authors note as a chapter is a no-no, but I really want your guys' opinion on my next project. I was going to do a similar thing as I did with this fic, "_Excuse me, I love You."_ and have it as requested one shots and whatnot, but I want to know what characters you want me to do it on.

Eventually I will probably end up doing both, but I really think since you guys read them, you should decide.

Vincent and Yuffie: They will probably be easier for me to write because I love them and I've done them quite a few times already. You would just have to fill me in with your chapter prompt.

Or …

Zack and Aeris: This would be definitely more challenging because I haven't developed my writing for these characters that much. The series would probably be less chapters than if it were a Yuffentine, but I would still try to do the couple justice and try my absolute hardest!

So, you choose; Zaeris or Yuffentine?

Remember, I'll eventually do both, but I want you to tell me which one to start first! Thank you, you guys are friggin awesome and I love you muchos! Have a wonderful day/night/whatever!!!

Tori :3


End file.
